Truth or Dare?
by higherthanlove22
Summary: Truth or dare? Percy jackson and his friends play truth or dare their way. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to make a Percy Jackson truth or dare so here yaaaaa gooooooo!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson =[**

Truth or Dare- I get shirtless and Annabeth causes a blush

Percy's P.O.V.

It was clear sunny morning at Camp-Half Blood. I sat by the beach, relaxing. Of course because of my ADHD, things tend to get boring fast. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Nico. He had a grin on his face that didn't want me to know what he was thinking.

"Me and a few other people are going to play truth or dare, want to join?" I rolled my eyes.

"That game is so old."

"But it's still fun. Besides Annabeth is playing." I raised an eyebrow. Why would my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, want to play that? I guess miracles do happen. I smiled evilly. This was a time to get Connor and Travis bank for pranking me and my girlfriend. I don't know if you call putting a video of you and your girlfriend making out on YouTube a prank.

"I'm in," I said. Nico grinned. We walked to his cabin. Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Annabeth's new sister (who Nico has a crush on), and an Apollo kid (who I've become close friends with) all sat on the floor.

"We're here," Nico said a little bit too happily. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"About time," Connor muttered. Nico and I sat down.

"Who's going first?" I asked. As soon as these words came out of my mouth, I regretted it. Travis grinned mischievously.

"I'll ask the first question," Travis said. He looked at me full of ideas running through my head that would make me want to crap my pants. Yeah I know, it makes me sound like a wuss being afraid of Travis, but you just don't know what kinds of pranks this kid has done.

"Truth or dare Percy?" Travis asked innocently. I gulped. I was NOT doing truth.

"Dare." Travis flashed a grin.

"I dare you and Nico to go into the Aphrodite cabin." I exhaled calmly. Thank gods it was just that. Of course I spoke too soon.

"Shirtless." I saw Nico's jaw drop. Everybody else busted out laughing.

"Wha- How did I get into this dare? It's Percy's!" Travis just laughed.

"Are you backing out of this dare Percy? You can take down a Titian, but not this dare?" I glared at him.

"I'll do it. C'mon Nico." I pulled Nico by his arm and led him to the front of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Do I have to do this?" Nico asked.

"Yes," I said not giving him much of a choice. He mumbled something under his breath. Everybody followed us. Annabeth's sister (Gabby I think her name is) laughed again.

"Ready to be attacked?" Gabby asked. I glared at her. I pulled my shirt off. I saw Annabeth stare at me. I winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Just do the dare, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told me. Nico pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. I glanced at Gabby who was looking at him.

"What are you looking at Gabby?" I asked innocently. Gabby blushed. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door bracing myself for the worst.

Nico's P.O.V.

Percy opened the door and pushed me in first. All the girls' jaws dropped. Not every day do the two hottest guys at camp come into your cabin shirtless.

"Hello ladies!" Percy shouted. All the girls screamed. I smiled enjoying myself. I saluted to all the girls.

"Hey fine ladies, what happened? Dove got your tongue?" They screamed again only this time they ambushed us.

"Back, back!" I heard Percy say to the girls as if he was trying to warn a pack of wild animals. Well, they were now. A girl tackled me and started to kiss me. I pushed her off. Two girls threw their hairbrushes at us. It hit me in head.

"Oww!" I yelled. I could hear laughter outside the cabin.

"HA! I'm still INVINCIBLE!" Percy practically shouted. More girls tackled me to the floor. Someone screamed. I think it was me. I heard more laughter. I managed to make it to the door.

"Hurry Percy, before they attack us! Again!" Percy lunged out the door. I shut the door, locking out the girls. Everybody was looking at us.

"I'm never doing that again," I stated. Gabby busted out laughing. Again. Soon everyone followed. Gabby was starting at me, laughing. Why was she staring? Oh yeah, I was still shirtless. I smiled and I went up to her.

"Like what you see Gabby?" Her eyes went wide and everybody went silent. Then she kicked me in my manhood. I fell down in pain. Everybody busted laughing. I looked up to see Gabby cross her arms.

"Teaches you right di Angelo." I put my face in the dirt. I groaned into the dirt. It hurt so much. After a while the pain subsided. I sat up and put my shirt on.

"Who's next?"

"Nico you can go," Percy said clutching his side. I grinned. Time to have fun with Percy.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Truth or dare Annabeth?" I looked at Nico on the ground. I'm glad my sister hit him there.

"Dare," I said. I was not going to be a wimp and say truth.

"I dare you to flirt with the whole Ares Cabin." I felt my eyes go wide. I looked at Percy. He seemed kind of angry but amused at the same time.

"Fine." I walked to the Ares cabin. I peeked through the window. All the girls weren't there. Clarisse probably took them to the arena to practice.

"I'm so getting this on tape," Connor said. Zach (Percy's new guy friend) laughed.

"Good luck Annabeth. I have a feeling you'll need it." I looked at him. Maybe Zach could see the future like his dad. I took a deep breath and opened the door. All the Ares boys were on a bench fixing their swords.

"Hey boys," I said. They all looked up. A few blushed. I've been told boys at camp have a crush on me even though I'm dating Percy. I fanned myself.

"It's so hot in here, don't you think?" I pulled my blond hair out of a ponytail.

"Wow, you guys work so hard. You must have nice muscles." All of their jaws dropped.

"Are you feeling okay?" one of them asked. I smiled and winked at him.

"Why wouldn't I? Aren't you guys tired from all the hard work you do?" I heard laughter outside the cabin. The boys did to did too.

"Ha ha. Very funny Annabeth; we know you're playing a joke." I cursed under my breath. Even though the Ares kids seemed thick-headed, they were somewhat smart.

"Bye guys see you for Greek." I walked out of the cabin and found everyone laughing.

"'It's so hot in here, don't you think?'" Connor said imitating my voice. Percy just laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my forehead.

"Connor, do you wish to go next?" I asked.

**Like? Mistakes? Ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson sadly. =[**

Truth or dare- I eat hay and Travis gets a kiss (not)

Connor's P.O.V.

"Connor, do you wish to go next?" Annabeth asked. I stopped laughing. Crap, Annabeth knows how to make revenge very, very, cruel.

"Sure, why not? I'm not afraid of a dare like some people are," I said looking at Percy. He glared.

Annabeth just smiled.

"Fantastic, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked me.

"Dare!" I shouted.

"I dare you to eat the horse feed in the stables." I frowned. Annabeth just smiled.

"Fine," I grumbled under my breath. I walked over to the stables with everyone on the trail. Matthew and Travis came next to me.

"Bet that you that you're so going to throw up, after you eat the horse feed," Travis told me. I glared at him. He knows I can't resist a bet.

"How much money?" I asked.

"Twenty bucks. Each," Matthew said. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. Sometimes I wonder if Matthew is really Apollo's kid; he seems to be a Hermes kid.

"Deal," I told them both. They grinned. I made my way to the stables and went to one of the hay stacks. Hay didn't look that bad. I pulled a single straw from the whole hay stack. Everybody gave me encouraging nods and grins. Gabby gave me the thumbs up. I took a bite of the straw. UGH! This tasted like crap!

"Swallow it Connor!" Nico yelled. I swallowed, but it didn't go down instead it was coming up. Along with my lunch. I ran outside; my hand covering my mouth. I threw up behind the stable. Ewww. Travis and Matthew were laughing their heads off. Annabeth looked worried.

"I'm so sorry Connor! I didn't think you were going to get-"I cut her off with my hand in a stop gesture.

"It's alright, Annabeth. A dare's a dare." Travis, Matthew, Percy, and Nico were laughing. Gabby and Annabeth weren't laughing. I glared at all of them. I'm soooooo pranking them for revenge. They all stopped laughing because they knew what I would do to them.

"Twenty bucks Connor," Travis told me.

"I know, I know," I grumbled under my breath. I whipped out my wallet and gave them both twenty bucks. No it's time for fun. Percy's eyes widened. He knew what I would do to them.

"Let's go to the woods to do the next dare," I told them. Matthew was still laughing when we got there.

Matthew's P.O.V.

"Truth or dare, Matthew?" I stopped laughing. Crap, here comes his revenge.

"Dare," I said rolling my eyes. Truth was so boring. Connor grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Gabby. And a real kiss too." Gabby made a weird squeaking noise. I gulped.

"F-Fine," I told him. I kind of liked Gabby. She had brown wavy hair. She had gray eyes, from Athena, with a mix of brown, from her dad. She looked at me and blushed. I walked over to her she was about two inches shorter than me. I was tall. I'm 16 if you "people' are wondering and she's 16 too. I glanced at Percy. He nodded; he knew I like Gabby. I leaned in and so did she. Her lips were warm and tasted like strawberries. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I dipped her (like in the movies) deepening the kiss. I heard Connor clear his throat.

"I said kiss; not make-out session." I pulled away, I blushed like crazy and Gabby did too.

"Wow," Percy said. Travis started to laugh. Nico looked down not meeting anybody's eyes.

"That was a really long kiss," Annabeth said. I looked at Percy. He was smiling like crazy.

"I'll go next," Gabby said. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a loud roar. Everybody pulled out their weapons. Annabeth took out her dagger, Percy took out his pen/sword, Nico took out his sword, and Gabby tapped her bracelets turning it into two long knives. My gold ring (Apollo gave it to me for my birthday) turned into a sword. (**A/N: this is going to have to do something with a dare okay bye!) **I was one of those rare Apollo campers who used a sword instead of a bow.

Connor and Travis pulled a small dagger from their pants. Weird. Of course we were in the woods so no one was with us. Out came this lady with a weird wrap on her head. She was flanked by two hellhounds. She smiled.

"Nice to see you again son of Poseidon." Percy paled.

"Medusa" Gabby's jaw dropped. Percy told me him and Annabeth had killed Medusa a long time ago. I looked back to find Nico who was quiet, but he wasn't there. Gabby moved forward.

"What do you want?" Gabby growled. Medusa smiled.

"I want –"

"Death," Nico suggested. He had shadow traveled behind Medusa. He put his sword to her neck.

"Who sent you?" Nico asked.

"Me" Medusa said. She threw Nico to the ground. He dropped his sword surprised. Two more hellhounds came from behind her. Now there were four hellhounds.

"Attack!" Medusa screamed. The four hellhounds jumped over Nico, Gabby, and I. They went to Annabeth, Percy, Connor, and Travis. Of course Nico, Gabby, and I had to deal with Medusa. Medusa started to take off the wrap. I knew what that meant. I looked down and so did Gabby.

"Close your eyes!" Gabby shouted. Nico shut his eyes tight. Gabby lunged herself at Medusa. Medusa happily returned the attack. I took out my cell phone. I looked at Medusa through the reflection. She was really ugly. I do not know how Poseidon fell for her. Gabby kept slashing at Medusa wildly. Medusa laughed. I tried to get close to Medusa. Medusa noticed this and tackled me to the ground. She was on top of me. I closed my eyes so tight. She cackled.

"Open your eyes son of Apollo. The temptation is too unbearable." I wondered what she looked like. She was right. The temptation was unbearable. I almost opened my eyes when I felt Medusa slump up against me. I felt something roll off of me and make a thud on the ground.

"Open your eyes Mr. Sunshine," Gabby told me. I opened my eyes to find a headless Medusa on top of me.

"Ewww," I said. Medusa's body turned into dust. All that was left was her head. I sat up and brushed the dust off my orange camp tee-shirt. Gabby offered me her hand. I took it. Percy, Annabeth, Connor, and Travis came over to us. Medusa's head lay on the ground. Nico was still on the ground with his eyes shut.

"Open, your eyes Nico," Gabby told him quietly. He opened his eyes and sat up. I saw the head on the ground. It gave me an idea.

"It's my turn right?" I asked.

"Yup," Percy said, popping the "p". I grinned and looked at Travis.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly.

"We just killed monsters that mysteriously sunk into camp and you want to play truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Just answer the question," I told him. He huffed.

"Dare." I grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Medusa." Despite what just happened, everybody laughed. Travis eyes went wide.

"Are you crazy? I'll turn to stone!" Travis shouted. I laughed.

"You won't if you close your eyes." I told him. He grumbled and picked up her head. He closed his eyes and kissed Medusa on the lips. He dropped the head and spit on the ground. I feel to the ground laughing.

"That's disgusting; I can't believe I just did that!" Gabby was laughing. Travis smiled at her. Crap.

"Truth or dare, Gabby?"

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson sadly.**

Chapter 3- Travis causes a wonder and Nico tries to be a girl

"Truth or dare, Gabby?" Travis asked me. I looked at him.

"Truth," I said. He frowned.

"Why truth?" I looked at him like he was dumb. Well, he acted like it.

"You really think I would take a dare from you Stoll?" I asked him.

"You do have a point there Gabby. But Percy took a dare from me," Travis said.

"That's because he's a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth explained. Percy looked down embarrassed.

"Well, I'm your Seaweed Brain," Percy told Annabeth. Everyone except Annabeth rolled their eyes. Annabeth and Percy started to kiss. Nico huffed.

"We're playing truth or dare not let's say sweet things and kiss," Nico said. Annabeth and Percy pulled away fast. Travis grinned and started to rub his hands together as if he was crazy or evil. Or maybe both.

"I have come up with a truth worthy to be called a Stoll truth," Travis told me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Bring Stoll," I told him.

"Is it true that you have played handball with your tongue?" Everyone busted out laughing. Percy fell to the floor laughing. Travis was not laughing.

"What kind of truth is that? It's not even physically possible! How did you even think of that?" I asked Travis. I thought truth was supposed to be like oh do you like him or did you ever do this and blah, blah, blah. Travis's eyes went wide when I really didn't answer his question.

"You've done it!" Travis practically shrieked. Everybody just laughed harder. I could feel my ears go red. Nico laughed.

"Gabby played handball with her tongue!" Nico taunted.

"No! I have never done that! It's not even possible!" I yelled. Percy suddenly stopped laughing and looked up.

"Are you sure it's not possible?" Percy asked curiously. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you can't do that," Matthew told Percy.

"I wonder…. I'm going to try it out." Percy said as he got up. Connor grinned.

"Can we watch?" Connor asked.

Percy shrugged. "I guess; I just want to prove Gabby and Annabeth wrong and prove that maybe Athena isn't all that smart." Thunder rolled in the sky. Percy looked up to the sky.

"Sorry!" Percy started to walk to his cabin.

"Bet you ten bucks that he can do it," Travis and Connor said at the same time to Zach and Nico.

"You're on," Zach and Nico told the Stoll brothers. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"What do you think?" I asked Annabeth as Percy started to come into the distance.

"He's probably going to break his nose in the process," Annabeth told me. I chuckled.

Travis P.O.V.

I started laughing as Percy was about to throw the handball against a wide, flat tree. I hope he didn't fail me. If he does, he's going to get a pranking of his life.

"Ready Kelp head?" Gabby asked. He nodded. Percy threw the handball against the tree. When it came back, he used his hand. Wimp.

"No hands!" Connor shouted. Percy turned and glared at him. Percy threw it again. This time when the handball came back, he tried to hit it with his tongue. It didn't work out so well. Instead it hit him in the face, and Percy fell to the floor, holding his nose. Everyone rushed over. Percy moaned and had his hands over his nose. I couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Connor, Nico, and Matthew. The girls glared at us.

"Percy, are you okay? Oh my gods, you shouldn't have done that Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled. She smacked Percy on the back of his head. I heard Gabby giggle. Percy groaned into the dirt.

"Annabeth, why did you hit me? I'm in pain and you hit me! Is my nose broken?" Percy asked her. He moved his hands. His nose was fine; just a drop or two of blood. I grinned. Time to have fun with Percy. I gasped.

"Percy, y-y-your nose! It's all busted!" I yelled. Percy sat up quick.

"R-really?" Percy asked worried now. I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard. Percy glared at me.

"Not funny," Percy told me. He punched me in the arm. Gabby was laughing now; leaning on Matthew.

"Your nose is fine," Annabeth told him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Travis, I believe that you and your brother owe me and Matthew ten bucks." Nico said happily. I grumbled and pulled out my wallet and gave them both their money.

"I believe we it is my turn in truth or dare," Gabby told us. Percy nodded eagerly, not wanting to play handball anymore.

"Let's finish this game of truth or dare before Chiron thinks we're all missing," Nico said. Gabby grinned like a Hermes kid would.

Nico's P.O.V.

"Truth or dare?" Gabby asked me.

"Dare," I told her. She grinned. Oh, crap. I did not want an Athena kid to give me a dare.

"I dare you to talk to Chiron in a high-pitched girl voice." I raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Like this." She put a hand on her hip and cleared her throat. "Oh my gowyd, did you like see that girl. Like she thinks she's all that. I cannot believe her!" she also added a thicker New York accent. Gabby sounded like those stuck up high school girls that only get an A in makeup. Everyone laughed. I felt my ears go red.

"Fine," I told her; finding Chiron teaching archery. Everyone trailed behind me and hid behind a bush that wasn't that far, but far enough where Chiron couldn't hear them. I put my hand on my hip and walked toward Chiron. I probably hope no one thought I turned crazy.

"Chiron!" I called to him in a very high voice I hoped no one heard, but probably did. Chiron turned arrow in the bow.

"Did you like see that girl in the Aphrodite cabin with the guy from the Ares cabin? I mean like what is her problem? Is she like trying to insult her mother?" My voice sounded way too high to even belong to a girl. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright child?" He asked me concerned. I put both hands on my hips.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't you think that? Gods," I told him pretending to be annoyed at him. I went on and on. I could faintly hear laugher behind me. I looked at my watch.

"So sorry, but I have to go. Gossip time!" I yelled, running away leaving a very confused Chiron behind. When I got to the bushes, everyone was laughing their butt off. Travis and Connor were laughing like crazy and so were Percy and Annabeth. Gabby was having a laughing fit and had to lean on Matthew for support. I looked down. I liked Gabby, but I guess she didn't like me back. I shook off the thought and put on a smile.

"That was hilarious!" Percy told me. Everyone finally stopped laughing. I sat down and asked the famous question:

"Who wants to go next?"

**Review! Pretty Please! Also, got any IDEAS? Love ya =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson =[**

Chapter 4- Connor gets busted and Percy tastes the rainbow

Connor P.O.V.

"Who wants to go next?" Nico asked. I finally managed to stop laughing. I raised my arm.

"I'll go next Nico," I said.

"Truth or dare Connor?" Nico asked innocently. Yeah _innocently._

"Dare. Give me your best dare di Angelo." Nico grinned.

"I dare you to try to give Clarisse a kiss," Nico told me. Everybody started laughing. My eyes widened. Why Clarisse, the biggest girl of all in the Ares cabin? Why me? Did Nico just want me to die?

"Good luck man, you're gonna need it," Percy told me. I grumbled under my breath. Like I needed to know that. Travis patted me on my back.

"If you die, can I have your ibeats and your new laptop?" Travis asked me. **[a/n ibeats are really good earphones, but they're expensive] **

"What? No, you may NOT have my ibeats and my new laptop I got from dad!" I yelled at him.

"Backing out?" Nico asked me. I clenched my jaw.

"No. Let's go do this." I turned around and started to walk towards the arena. Sure enough, Clarisse was there chopping up dummies as if she did that for a living. Clarisse probably did. I stopped at the entrance of the arena.

"On, second thought, I think I'll pass," I said backing away.

"Oh no you don't," Matthew said pushing me into the arena.

"Clarisse!" Matthew yelled. She stopped what she was doing. Matthew ran out of the arena as fast as he could. I gulped.

"H-hey Clarisse. What's up?" I asked her. She looked mad.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about how n-nice your hair looks," I told her getting closer to her. Clarisse dropped her sword. She was too confused to even back away.

"What!" She screeched. I held my breath and before I lost the courage, I went to put my lips to hers. Clarisse saw what I was going to do; she punched me square in the jaw. Did I forget to mention she punches really, really hard? The last thing I remember is Clarisse punching me in the face again. I blacked out.

Matthew's P.O.V.

Holy crap! Clarisse knocked Connor out! Clarisse punched him again. I ran towards her.

"Clarisse stop!" I screamed. She looked up. He sneer was not pretty.

"Who told him to do that? Was it you!" she asked, beyond being mad.

"What? No!" I told Clarisse as I dodged one of her punches. Everybody else came over.

"It was me!" Nico yelled. Well, that was pretty stupid of him. Clarisse face was a face of pure hatred. She started to chase Nico around camp. I prayed to my dad, Apollo that he doesn't get hurt that much. Everyone formed a circle around Connor. We were all on our knees.

"Holy crap! Do you think he's dead? Does that mean I get his stuff?" Travis asked. Gabby slapped him on the back of his forehead.

"How could you even think that?" Gabby yelled. Travis rubbed the back of his head and muttered a "sorry". I heard Percy snort.

"Looks whose nose is busted up now!" Percy told the unconscious Connor.

"Um, Percy, Travis told you that," Annabeth said.

"Oh," Percy said. I rolled my eyes. Maybe Percy really has a head full of seaweed. Connor wasn't looking so good. He's nose looked broken and his lip was busted. I could fix that. I'm Apollo's kid.

"What do we do?" Gabby asked. She put Connor's head in her lap.

"He'll probably wake up soon. I heal him when he wakes up," I said. As if on cue, Connor's eyes fluttered open. He started at Gabby's face.

"Hey Gab. You have nice eyes you know that?" Connor told her. Gabby's eyebrows scrunched up together.

"Are you okay Connor?" She asked him. He sat up with the support of Gabby. He looked at us confused.

"Is there something on my face? Travis what did you do?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, you do have something on your face it's –"Annabeth started.

"Blood," Percy finished. Connor ran to a shield and looked in at. His face dropped in horror.

"Oh my gods! My face! My beautiful face!" Connor exclaimed. Travis and I busted out laughing. He turned and glared at us.

"It's not funny!" Connor yelled. He sprang up.

"Where's Nico?" He asked.

"Probably got killed by Clarisse," Gabby told him.

"Good," Connor said. He pointed at me.

"Can you fix my nose?" Connor asked. I nodded still laughing. Connor came over and I put my hand in front of his face. I muttered a hymn to Apollo. I felt some healing power come out of me and go into Connor. I put my hand down and felt tired. Connor looked better. He glowed with new health. Annabeth and Gabby raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you alright?" They both asked at the same time. I nodded. Suddenly, a shadow started to take a form of a boy. It was Nico. He smiled.

"Did I miss anything?" Connor glared at him. Nico just laughed.

"You seem fine Connor." Nico said.

"Yeah that's because Matthew healed me." Connor said.

"I believe it is my turn. Truth or dare Percy?" Connor asked. Percy frowned.

"Why me and not Nico?" Percy asked. Connor just grinned.

"Because I'll just prank him later," Connor said. Nico eyes winded in horror. That was worse than a dare. I hope Nico sleeps with one eye open tonight and forever.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Dare," I told Connor. He grinned.

"I dare you to go into the Iris cabin and ask them what a rainbow tastes like. If they tell you that's impossible; throw skittles at them and ask if they can taste the rainbow now." Everyone laughed. Last time someone did that, they had rainbow hair for a week.

"Get ready to have rainbow hair for a week!" Gabby laughed. I walked towards the Iris cabin while everyone trailed behind me. I opened the door, relieved to only see Cora in the cabin. Cora was the senior consular for the Iris cabin. Cora had eyes that always changed color and reddish brown hair that was wavy and stopped a little passed her shoulder. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hey Percy! What's up?" Cora asked. She was a bubbly person. You could never get mad at her. Cora was a really sweet girl. Cora is 17. I felt bad doing this dare to her, but a dare is a dare.

"What does a rainbow taste like?" I asked innocently. Cora frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Cora asked.

"What does a rainbow taste like?" I asked her again.

"You can't taste a rainbow."

"Yes you can."

"No you can't."

"YES!"

"NO! I would have told people already what a rainbow taste like if you could taste a rainbow but you can't!" Cora yelled. She was getting angry at me, I could tell because colors danced on her fingertips. I pulled the package of skittles out of my pocket. Travis gave them to me. I shook it in front of her face.

"Well, THIS says you can!" I shouted. I heard laughter from outside. Cora didn't seem to notice.

"That's candy!" She yelled. I opened them and threw them at her.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" I screamed at her. Cora said something in Ancient Greek. I couldn't understand because I ran outside. I shut the door and I ran to my cabin. Soon everyone followed. Everybody went inside and started cracking up again. Then Gabby gasped. Everyone looked at me. All the guys laughed again. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Your hair is-"

"RED!" Gabby screamed. I yelped and looked in the mirror. Sure enough my hair was red. I looked like a Rachel Elizabeth Dare in guy version.

"My hair," I groaned. I gritted my teeth. I needed to dare someone now.

**Like? Review! I'm in the mood for skittles now. Love ya =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson. =[ I also don't own Tabasco sauce=]**

Chapter 5- Gabby is going to kill Travis and ATTACK OF THE MEAN GRAPE VINES!

Gabby's P.O.V.

I can't believe Cora turned Percy's hair red! I should give her ten bucks for that. I heard Percy grin his teeth together.

"Truth or dare Gabby?" Percy asked in a low voice.

"What?" I asked. I was still staring at Percy's red hair. Maybe I'll get the Stoll's to put a sign on Percy's back that said 'I MESSED WITH THE RAINBOW GIRL!'

"Truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare," I said not really thinking. Percy thought for a while as if he was taking a great big test. All the guys stopped laughing and sat down.

"Um… Percy are you okay?" Annabeth asked him. Wow, we got him thinking now.

"Shhh, I'm thinking," Percy told her.

"Well, there's your problem," I heard Connor mutter. I couldn't but laugh. Percy glared at both of us.

"I dare you to chug down a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce," Percy said satisfied. I felt my jaw drop. Everyone busted out laughing. Annabeth just looked worried.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"I'm sure it is," Percy told Annabeth. I gulped and looked down. Why me? Why?

"Travis and Connor go get Gabby some Tabasco sauce please," Percy told the twins. They nodded, still laughing. Percy gave me a devilish grin.

"A dare is a dare," Matthew told me. I just glared at him. He wasn't the one about to chug down a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce! The Stoll's came back with the sauce. Travis handed the bottle to me.

"Good luck Gabby!" Travis proclaimed. Percy came back with a water bottle. He grinned.

"Here's your water," he smirked.

"Well, at least this is better than red hair," I shot back. Percy just glared at me. Percy sat down and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone gave me the thumbs up. I opened the bottle, took a deep breath and started drinking the dam hot sauce. I really wish I had gone with truth.

The sauce burned my throat as I drank it. Imagine just swallowing spoonful's of wasabi after another. I tried my best to ignore it, but couldn't. It was HOT! I chocked on the sauce. I felt it come out of my nose. When the sauce came out of my nose, the boys started laughing their heads off. Annabeth opened the water bottle for me and handed it to me. I dropped the sauce spilling it on Percy's carpet.

"Hey! This is a very nice carpet you know!" He yelled. I ignored him and chugged the water down. The burn in my throat subsided. I picked up the hot sauce bottle and read the label. It took a while, but I managed to make out the words EXTRA, EXTRA HOT. **[A/n- I really don't know if Tabasco sauce makes extra, extra hot sauce so pretend it does!]**

"TRAVIS!" I yelled as high as I could. My voice sounded scratchy. I guess that's from drinking the dam sauce. Travis and Connor busted out laughing again. They didn't even bother to give me the regular one! Oh they are so paying for this.

"You better watch yourself Stoll. And you to Connor," I threatened. They both immediately stopped laughing. You did not want the children of Athena to be on you enemy list.

"My turn," I said proudly. Travis cleared his throat.

"Gabby I recorded the whole thing on my cell phone and put it on YouTube," Travis said in a small voice. Everyone was silent. My jaw dropped. Oh he was going to get it now! I lunged towards him and grabbed him by the shirt. He yelped like a girl while everyone just laughed at my reaction.

"You better start sleeping with your eyes open Stoll, starting tonight," I growled. Travis nodded. I felt someone pull me off him.

"Relax Gabby," Nico whispered in my ear. I let go of Travis's shirt. I crossed my arms and sat next to Annabeth. We would figure this out later.

"Annabeth, you can take my turn. I need to think of a way to get Travis back," I said smugly.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Gabby seemed really mad. Let's just hope she doesn't end up killing Travis later.

"Nico truth or dare?" I asked the death boy. This was the time to get him back when he put fake spiders in the Athena cabin.

"Uhhh, I don't know," Nico responded. Everyone just looked at him.

"What do you mean you don't know dude?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, it's not that hard. Chose truth or dare," Connor said.

"Well, if I choose truth Annabeth is going to ask my deepest, darkest secret and see what if it's true. If I choose dare, Annabeth will just make me do something really embarrassing," Nico said in one breath. I looked at him.

"Just pick one before I pick one," I told Nico.

"Fine, I choose dare," Nico huffed. I grinned. Perfect.

"I dare you to go up to Mr. D and tell him that grapes suck. If he gets mad go on your knees and sing 'Baby Come Back'," I smirked. Nico jaw dropped and everyone started laughing. **[a/n- if you don't know the song, go on YouTube. It's an old song, but it works. I don't own the song either]**

"Do I have to?" Nico begged. I nodded my head.

"A dare is a dare and you chose it so DO IT," I told him. Connor busted out laughing.

"That's what she said!" He yelled. I glared at him. He immediately stopped laughing. I pushed Nico out the door and towards the Big House here Mr. D was sitting alone.

"Good luck," I whispered in his ear. I ran and hid behind a bush were everyone was.

Nico's P.O.V.

I calmly walked up to Mr. D. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"What do you want Nick?" Mr. D asked annoyed. I would be to if someone was going to do this to me.

"Mr. D grapes suck," I told him. His purple eyes flashed with anger. Mr. D got up from his chair.

"I don't care what you think about grapes Nile," Mr. D said. He turned around. This was my cue to start singing. I got on my knees.

"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see. There was something in everything about you. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me. I was wrong, and I just can't live without you," I managed to choke out. That's all I really know from the song. I heard faint laughter from where everyone was hiding. Mr. D just turned around and looked at me. He twirled his finger and a grape vine came from the ground. It started to wrap around me.

"Don't ever do that again Nico," Mr. D said. Yay! He remembered my name. Mr. D snapped his fingers and was gone in a poof. There was still a grape vine around me, probably trying to kill me. I managed a scream. Everybody came over trying not to laugh. Annabeth took out her dagger and freed me from the mean grape vines.

"Learned your lesson?" Annabeth asked. I nodded, picking out my next victim of this truth or dare.

**REVIEW! Question time! Would you like it if all these people went on a *cue drumroll* QUEST? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson. Guess what? My birthday is this Saturday! No, I'm not going to tell you peoples how old I am.**

Chapter 6- Rocks hurt if thrown.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Truth or dare?" Nico asked me. I rolled my eyes. Does he really think I would get a dare from him?

"Truth," I said. Everyone groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Truths are so boring," Travis complained.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "Plus who can't put a truth on YouTube." I rolled my eyes.

"Just give me a truth Nico," I told him. He thought for a moment.

"Have you ever been in a rock fight?" Nico asked. **[A/n-I got that idea from my dad. He said he used to have rock fights as a kid] **All the boys started laughing. I looked at Gabby. She shrugged and mouthed the word 'moron'.

"Hey, I saw that!" Nico yelled.

"Well you are one," Gabby said. I laughed. Nico glared at her and turned to me.

"So, did you ever have a rock fight?" Nico asked again.

"What do you think?" I asked him. Bad question to ask.

"Yes?" He asked with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"No! I have never been in a rock fight!" I yelled at him.

"Would it be safe to have a rock fight?" Matthew asked.

"No, of course not. But, you guys can throw rocks at each other if you want. Maybe you'll kill each other and the world will have a few less idiots," Gabby said, emphasizing the word idiots. I tried not to laugh.

"That's not nice," Percy said. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"I'm just telling the truth," Gabby told him. Suddenly, something hit Matthew in the back of the head. He turned around but fell backwards. Matthew was knocked out cold. Gabby widened her eyes. Travis and Conner were grinning stupidly and holding a bunch of rocks in their hands. No wonder they were so quiet when we were talking. They went to go find rocks!

Percy's P.O.V.

Why in the world would the Stoll brothers want to have a rock fight? Annabeth screamed and ran behind me. Gabby picked up the rock that knocked Matthew out and threw it at Connor, hitting him in the eye.

"Gods that was my eye!" Connor yelled as he dropped all of his rock. Nico stood there like the idiot he is, and got hit in the face with a really big rock. He fell to the ground holding his nose. Gabby picked some rocks off of the ground and pelted Travis with them. Travis didn't seem to notice and threw a rock at me. I caught it and returned fire. Travis went down with a thud.

"We won! In your face Stoll's!" I yelled as I danced around them. Annabeth shook her head. Gabby faintly smiled. My victory dance ended when Chiron came out of the Big House. He looked at the bodies on the floor.

"What happened?" Chiron asked. Crap, we got caught. Gabby spoke up.

"We were walking over here, when they fell to ground. I think it was from the heat sir," Gabby lied smoothly. I need to learn a thing or two about lying from her. Chiron nodded.

"It is possible. Gabby, Annabeth, and Percy could you bring them into the infirmary?" Chiron asked. We all nodded and he left, walking to archery. Annabeth let out a breath.

"That was close," She said. Gabby nodded in agreement.

Matthew's P.O.V.

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. Gabby was kneeling in front of me. I groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Travis hit you with a rock because he wanted to have a rock fight," Gabby said. I sat up and realized everyone was looking at me. Travis was rubbing his head, Nico was holding his nose and Connor was rubbing his eye.

"Sorry," I heard Travis mumbled," I wanted to have a rock fight." I rolled my eyes.

"That was a stupid idea," I told him.

"Yeah, it was! Gabby over here got me in my eye!" Connor yelled. Gabby laughed.

"Then don't have a rock fight with an Athena kid," Gabby told him. Everyone laughed.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Well it would be me, but since you got knocked out, you can go," Annabeth said. I looked at Travis.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

**Yea that may be little short since I always make a thousand word ones. Like? REVIEW! Also check out my new story, The New Threat!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson no matter how badly I want to.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/subscribed/ fave author/fave story/alert. You guys have no idea how happy I get when people reviewed/subscribed/fave author/ fave story/ alert my story. THANK YOU PEOPLES OF EARTH!**

Chapter 6- Travis learns how to fly and Connor is…. A girl?

Travis P.O.V.

"Truth or dare?" Matthew asked me. I laughed. A Stoll would never take a truth.

"Dare," I told him smiling. Matthew grinned.

"Follow me then." Matthew turned and we followed him. It looked like we were going to go in the woods.

"Why are we going in the woods again?" Nico asked. Matthew ignored him and kept walking, until he saw this tall tree (maybe 7ft or 8ft). The tree was skinny, but you could easily climb it. Matthew pointed to the top of the tree.

"Climb up the tree," Matthew told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I can do that." I climbed to the top, not taking a lot of effort.

"Now what?" I asked him. "You wanted to climb up a tree?" I asked. Matthew shook his head. He turned to Percy.

"Grab hold of that branch and pull." Percy jumped, grabbed a thick branch and pulled on it. The tree went slightly down to my left, towards the ground.

"Annabeth, do the same as Percy," Matthew said. She did as told and the tree moved even more to left, to the ground. Matthew told everyone else to do the same thing. Now, the tree was bent, the whole tree was almost touching the ground to my left.**[you know how trees sway back and forth when the wind is bad; imagine, Travis hanging onto the tree. With the force of everyone pulling down, the tree would almost be touching the ground] **I hung on it. I felt the grass under my back.

"And this is a dare because…." I trailed off. Matthew just grinned like a little devil.

"Just hold on tight," Matthew told me. He nodded. That must be a signal. Everyone let go and the tree snapped back to its original position. Did it go nice and slow? No, it didn't. It flew straight up with such a great force, that I almost fell off. I held on for dear life. Someone let out a very loud girly scream. I hate to say it, but it was me. The tree swayed for a bit, and stopped. I clung on for dear life. I heard everyone laughing.

"Nice scream Travis!" Nico yelled. I slowly climbed down the tree. I miss placed a step and fell down the rest of the way, which was about 3ft. I landed on my back. I groaned and got up.

"That was your dare?" I asked Matthew mad. He just laughed and nodded.

"I could have died!" I screamed at him.

"The world would have been a better place. A Travis Stoll free- tomorrow!" Connor exclaimed. I glared at him.

"It's my turn so truth or dare CONNOR!" I yelled. Everyone laughed again.

Gabby's P.O.V.

"Dare, bring it Travis," Connor told him. Travis ginned like a Cheshire cat.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl," Travis told him. Connor eyes widened.

"Oh, I also dare you to flirt with Malcolm," Travis added. Everyone started laughing. Poor, poor Malcolm. He had no idea what was coming for him. Connor grumbled.

"Fine, but where do I get the things to dress up like a girl?" Connor asked.

"From the Aphrodite cabin of course. Annabeth, Gabby, can you get the things for Connor, I wouldn't want to embarrass Connor even more before he really starts the dare," Travis said laughing on the last part. Annabeth and I rolled our eyes. We agreed and headed for the Aphrodite cabin. Before we entered, Annabeth turned to me.

"Can you ask for the makeup and clothes instead Gabby, please?" Annabeth asked. She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because the girls don't like me," she explained. I nodded understanding. Annabeth gave me a big hug.

"I'll make it up to I promise!" Annabeth turned and followed everyone who were going into Percy's cabin, again. Little did I know that Annabeth had just lied to me. I knocked on the door. Rose opened the door. Rose had brown hair and big blue eyes. Rose was really pretty. She was also really nice.

"Rose, can I borrow some makeup and clothes please?" I asked trying not to sound desperate. Rose's eyes lit up.

"You want a makeover? Are you going out with someone?" Rose asked. Where the heck did she get these questions?

"No, I want some clothes and makeup," I said again. Rose shook her head.

"That means you want a makeover! I have dying to give you one since you got here! You have nice facial features!" Rose squealed as she pulled me inside.

"Rose no! I don't want a makeover!" I yelled. But did this girl listen? No! Before I knew it, all the girls in the Aphrodite cabin were holding me down, giving me a makeover.

Nico's P.O.V.

I looked at my watch. What was taking so long? All Gabby had to do was get clothes and makeup!

"What's taking so long?" Percy asked. We were all getting anxious because of our ADHD. Annabeth started laughing, when there was a loud banging on the door.

"ANNABETH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, I SWEAR!" Gabby screamed from outside the door. I raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. Annabeth mouthed 'You'll see'. Annabeth laughed as she got up and opened the door. Gabby came inside the cabin. My jaw dropped when I saw her. So were Connor, Travis, and Matthew's. Percy started laughing his butt off. Gabby was wearing a sundress that was blue and had little flowers on it. The dress went up to her knees, showing off her tanned and toned legs. Gabby was wearing high heels that were black. Gabby was wearing golden eye shadow that made her brown eyes pop. She was also wearing blush, eyeliner, pink lipstick, and mascara. Gabby's hair was braided. Gabby looked HOT! She blushed.

"Can you guys stop looking at me?" Gabby asked.

"You look beautiful," Matthew told her. Matthew blushed at what he said. Gabby blushed even more. Annabeth started laughing again. Gabby turned to her.

"You left me! YOU KNEW that they would give a makeover!" Gabby yelled at Annabeth. Annabeth laughed again but said sorry.

"Gabby! We told you to get makeup and clothes. Not a makeup!" Connor yelled. Gabby glared at him.

"Now it's your turn for your makeover Connor," Gabby told him. Gabby threw two bags at Connor, which was probably clothes and makeup. We all laughed as the girls started working on him.

Malcolm's P.O.V.

I was talking to my siblings when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned and found a not-so- good looking girl. Not be mean, but it was true. The girl had straight hair and brown eyes. She was wearing makeup jewelry. Her facial features were kind of boyish if you ask me. She was wearing jeans and a pink blouse with black flats. Her arms were hairy for a girl if you ask me.

"Hi, I'm Izzy and new here. The horse man told me that you were going to show me around. I didn't know that was tour guide was going to be cute," this Izzy girl told me. I replayed what she said in my head and it sounded like she gagged on cute. Izzy was weird.

"Uh sure…" I trailed off. I heard faint laughter behind me. Then, something in my mind clicked. Annabeth and Gabby told me they were gonna play truth or dare today because it was a free day. I looked at Izzy again and saw that she somewhat looked like the Stoll brothers, just with makeup on. I smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Connor?" I told Connor (I'm just guessing this is Connor, It could be Travis for all I knew) Connor A.K.A. Izzy shook her head.

"I don't know this Connor person that you speak of is," Connor said. I pulled on Connor's fake blond hair and it came off. It was a wig!

"HA!" I exclaimed loudly. Connor tried to cover up his face, so no know could see that he was dressed up as a girl. I took this as an advantage.

"LOOK EVERYONE! Connor is-"Connor's hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up!' he whispered in my ear. Connor then ran away. I laughed my head off.

**Yay! Chapter 7! Like? PLESE ReViEw! Thank you for all the people who have looked at this story or both of mine! You have no idea how grateful I am! THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and blah. My b-day was awesome XD Except, none of my friends wished me happy birthday.**

Chapter 8- Percy break dance….or tries to.

Percy's P.O.V.

Connor came back running with his blond wing off. It was hilarious!

"I am never doing that again!" Connor yelled.

"So Izzy, did Malcolm ask you out?" I teased. Connor glared at me.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I where you Percy," Connor snapped. I glared at him.

"Who are you going to dare next?" Gabby asked. Connor thought for a moment. He looked at me. I need to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

"Percy would you like to go next?" Connor asked sweetly. I crossed my arms.

"Bring it Stoll."

"I dare you to dance in front of everyone when it is dinnertime. Also before you start dancing, you have to scream, DANCE PARTY TIME!" Connor said. My jaw dropped while, everyone else started laughing. I could not dance for my life.

"You know I can't dance!" I whined. Connor laughed.

"I know. It'll make it even funnier," Connor told me. I groaned.

"Good luck dude," Matthew told me. I glared at him.

"What song do I have to dance to?" I asked.

"Party Rock Anthem or We r who we r," Connor said. **[I don't own those songs] **I groaned. I really wasn't a fan of Ke$ha.

"Party Rock Anthem," I told Connor. Connor grinned.

"Excellent, c'mon Travis let's steal- I mean borrow the speakers from the Apollo cabin." Connor and Travis jogged to the Apollo cabin laughing.

"What about Mr. D and Chiron?" Annabeth asked. Nico grinned evilly.

"Leave that to me," Nico told us.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabby asked. Nico just winked at her.

"You'll see." Nico ran towards the big house.

"Are you a good dancer?" Annabeth and Gabby asked at the same time. Matthew laughed.

'Percy cannot dance for his life," Matthew told them. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"That bad?" She asked. I nodded.

Connor's P.O.V.

"How many speakers do you think we need to steal?" I asked Travis.

"Maybe five or six," Travis said. "Let's take all of them." I grinned. I knocked on the cabin door. Will answered it. Crap, I thought all the Apollo kids were at archery.

"Will, thank gods you answered! Percy shot another kid again with an arrow!" Travis said. Will groaned.

"Again?"

"Yeah we told Percy not to go to archery since he's really bad but he won't listen!" I yelled. Will came outside and shut the door.

"Thanks guys." Will ran to the Big House. Travis grinned.

"Let's steal us some speakers!" I yelled. We went inside and stole all their speakers, which were about 11.

Nico's P.O.V.

I loaded a crossbow with some tranquilizers. This would knock out Mr. D and Chiron for about…. Eight hours give or take. I was not going to kill them; this would simply knock them out. I crept into the Big House quietly. Mr. D was looking at a wine magazine. I aimed the crossbow and shot. Mr. D looked around. I shot him again. Mr. D slumped over in his chair. I made sure he was knocked out. I saw a Sharpie on the table. I smiled and drew glasses on Mr. D's face. I was having fun until I heard footsteps.

"Nico?" said a familiar voice. I turned and saw Will. I shot him with tranquilizer, too. Will crumpled to the floor. I looked for Chiron. I found him listening to his _music. _I shot him and Chiron slumped in his seat. I cheered.

"Nico are you in here?" A voice called out. I heard footsteps come into the room where I was. Without knowing who it was, I turned around fast and shot them. My face turned to horror when I saw that I shot Gabby. Gabby stumbled. I ran to her and she fell in my arms. Crap, what was I going to do? I laid Gabby on the floor. I took the tranquilizer out of her arm. I looked around the Big House and saw a canteen of nectar. I put nectar in Gabby's mouth. That should wake Gabby up. Gabby's eyes shot open.

"You idiot! You shot me!" Gabby screamed. I suppressed a laugh.

"Sorry," I told her. She rolled her eyes. The conch shell blew, singling dinner.

"C'mon death boy." Gabby stood up and I followed her to the dinner pavilion.

Matthew's P.O.V.

I fell in with my cabin. Will wasn't here. Weird. I led my cabin to dinner. We sat at our table. I looked around and found the speakers hooked up everywhere. I smiled. This was going to be great. I felt someone tug at my shirt. It was Emily. Emily was five years old. She was cute little kid.

"Where's Will?" Emily asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know Em, maybe he'll show up at the campfire," I told her. Emily nodded. I saw Travis and Connor pushing Percy to the table where, Chiron and Mr. D should be sitting. The table was where everyone could see Percy dance. Percy got on the table and stood on it. Connor whistled really loud and everyone fell quiet.

"Percy has something he has to show all of you," Travis said loudly.

"DANCE PARTY TIME!" Percy screamed.

Connor clicked the play button on a small remote and Party Rock Anthem came on. Everyone looked confused. Percy waited a few seconds and started dancing. Percy dances so badly. I couldn't help but laugh. It looked like Percy was having a seizure. Everyone started laughing. The Ares cabin was howling with laughter. Percy tried to shuffle dance like in the music video, but failed and fell on his face on the table. Percy tried to do the worm on the table. It looked like he was shaking if you ask me. I laughed even harder. The Stoll's were on the floor laughing. I saw an Ares kid shake his head. The Ares kid picked up a rock from the floor and threw it at Percy. The rock hit Percy on his head. Percy went down. He fell off the table. Percy got up quick.

"HEY! I'M DANCING HERE!" Percy screamed. Someone threw something at Percy. The object knocked Percy to the ground. The song ended. All that was left was laughing of the campers. I hope someone got that on video.

"Alright, I'm done," Percy said and sat down at his table and started eating.

"You stink at dancing Prissy!" Clarisse yelled. Percy turned red.

"I can dance better than you!" Percy yelled back. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay. I would like to see that," Clarisse said. Percy stood on his table.

"I dare you Clarisse to have a dance –off with me and my friends," Percy said loud enough for everyone to hear. I hit my head against the table. Clarisse wasn't even playing truth or dare with us. Well, I guess she was now. Why did Percy have to drag his friends into his dares? WHY?

**Chapter 8! I laughed when I made this one. Well, since Clarisse is dared to have a dance off against Percy and his friends, what songs do you want them to dance off to? Review with your answers. The game truth or dare is still being played because Percy dared Clarisse to have a dance off. Thanks for the reviews! Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson =[**

**My stupid computer had a mental breakdown.*starts kicking the computer* But, here's chapter 9, the long awaited chapter! Ta-da!**

Chapter 9- Camp- Half Blood dance off! Part 1

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I felt my jaw drop to the floor. My whole cabin laughed. Percy is such a seaweed brain! I can't dance that well either! My life is ruined. I saw Matthew banging his head on the table. Connor whistled really loud.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" Connor yelled. Everyone fell silent. "Could Percy and his _friends_ come up for the dance off?" No one moved from their seat. Gabby gave me a panicked looked from across the table. I saw Travis rolled his eyes.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Gabriella Zans, and Matthew James please come up for the dance-off!" Travis said. Malcolm started laughing. I gave him if-you-don't-stop-laughing-I -swear- there- will- be- no -kids -in your –future look. Malcolm shut up. Nico seemed to be doing the walk of shame to the head table. Percy was grinning like the seaweed brain he was. The Stoll's were grinning like idiots. Clarisse had her arms crossed.

"Clarisse you can pick six people to help you dance-off," Connor told her. Clarisse barked some names of people. One was her boyfriend Chris and one was Cora. Cora's face was pale as snow. Connor and Travis pushed the Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus table out of the way. The whole camp crowed around us, making a huge circle to let us dance. Travis grinned.

"Gabby you're up first." Gabby jaw dropped. She glared at Travis.

"Clarisse you can verse Gabby," Travis told Clarisse. Clarisse nodded.

"D-do I have to g-go?" Gabby stuttered. Connor grabbed Gabby and pushed her in the middle. She took a deep breath and waited for the music to go on.

Gabby's P.O.V.

All of the sudden, Taylor Swift's "Back to December" came on. Everyone gave Connor a puzzled look. Connor blushed.

"Taylor Swift's a good singer," Connor mumbled. He changed the song and "Blow" by Ke$ha came on. **[thxs to ThalicoPercabethTratie213 for this song =]] **I decided to dance first. I remembered watching some dance show and did the dance show moves. Turns out, everyone liked it. I did a fast turn and some cool dance moves. Before Ke$ha sang the chorus part, I did a back flip. The whole camp went wild. My friend's mouths were wide open. Clarisse rolled her eyes. Clarisse started dancing. Or more liked tried to. She was almost as bad as Percy. Clarisse looked like a flapping chicken. Everyone laughed their head off. Clarisse continued. She ended up falling on her butt. Clarisse glared at everyone.

"I didn't have time to warm up!" Clarisse screamed. Yeah, okay. Clarisse stormed off. Travis came over to me; the music had stopped.

"Gabby is the winner!" Travis cheered. The camp went wild. I walked over to my friends. Nico was staring at me amazed.

"Gabby I didn't know you knew how to back-flip!" Nico told me. I blushed.

"It wasn't that hard. All I had to estimate the angle of the-"

"You lost me when you spoke math," Nico teased I glared at him. I turned and saw that Matthew was up next.

Matthew's P.O.V

Holy crap, I have to go next against Chris. When this whole fiasco is done, remind me to get Percy back. Travis pressed play and the Black Eyed Peas song "Party All the Time" came on. I remembered some dance moves from that show "Shake it up" or something that Emily watches in our cabin 24/7. I did those weird body moving movies like I was only able to move one part of my body at a time. I did a turn and everyone cheered. I started break dancing like those people in the really good dance movies. I finished and Chris started dancing. Was it me, or did Chris just spin on his head? Chris started dancing like a pro. He beat Gabby at doing back flips. The song finished and everyone started chanting Chris's name. Dang, I lost. Connor came over.

"Chris wins!" Connor yelled. Everyone cheered. I walked back to my friends.

"I thought you danced well," Annabeth told me. I shrugged. Percy smiled.

"No one can dance better than me," Percy said, being cocky. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You can think whatever you want Percy," Nico told him. The girls started laughing. Travis came over and handed Gabby the remote.

"Press play when I give you the signal," Travis told her. The Stoll's were going next. This was going to be good.

Travis's P.O.V.

My brother and I were next. I nodded to Gabby and she pressed play. "Teach Me How to Dougie" came on; of course being my brother it was the clean version. **[I can so see the Stoll brothers knowing how to dance the dougie] **We both started to Dougie. We both knew this dance like the back of our hands. We only knew the dance because what girl doesn't like a guy who can dougie? As if on cue, all the girls screamed. We both finished off doing the cat daddy. **[Did I spell that right? If you don't know what it is look it up] **Cora looked at both of us. I would love to see Cora do the dougie. Cora tried to dougie but fell flat on her face. Everyone laughed. Cora got up and colors danced around her. She was mad. Everyone shut up because almost everyone has gone over the rainbow. And trust me; there is no pot of gold. Gabby came over to us.

"The Stoll's won!" Gabby screamed. Everyone cheered.

"Whooo! THAT'S RIGHT! IN YOUR FACE CLAR-ISSE! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE POWER OF THE STOLL'S!" Connor yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him. Connor didn't care.

"Control you brother," Gabby whispered in my ear.

"YEAH CLARISSE! LOOK AT WHO IS THE BETTER DANCER NOW! I BET-"I covered his mouth with my hand. I dragged him outside and waited for him to calm down.

Nico's P.O.V.

Everybody was laughing at Connor's victory meltdown. Gabby grabbed my arm and dragged me in the middle to dance.

"Your turn," Gabby whispered in my ear. I saw I had to verse some Nike kid named Lily. She had black long hair and golden eyes. She gets her eyes from her mom. Gabby pressed play and Usher's "More came on. It was the redone remix. I waited a few seconds and started dancing. I started dancing some Usher moves I saw in his videos. Everyone cheered like crazy. Thank you Usher. I did a one handed handstand. Everyone cheered again. I kept doing dome Usher moves. I finished with a turn. Lily started to dance. Dang, she was good. We were both evenly matched. The song ended. People were chanting my name. Gabby came over.

"Nico won!" Gabby yelled. Everyone cheered. Gabby gave me a hug.

"Great dancing Nico," she told me. My friends patted me on my back.

"Maybe someone can dance better than me," Percy teased.

"Percy, everyone can dance better than you," Matthew told him. We all laughed. Gabby grinned and pulled Annabeth into the circle.

To be continued…

**Here you go! *everyone cheers* There is going to be a part two. I didn't finish it because I know all of you will be dying to see how Annabeth dances. *cue evil laugh* I'm still debating wheater or not Annabeth should be a good dancer. Like? REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- My computer was having some… uh difficulties. If you ask me, I think Hermes was messing with me. XD Nico do the disclaimer while I prank Hermes *evil laugh***

**Nico: *looks at higherthanlove22 weirdly*Sure… have fun with that. Anyway, she doesn't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 10-Fight, fight, fight!

Connor's P.O.V.

After having my victory cheer, my brother pulled me outside. I was still yelling my head off. Travis slapped my across my face.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked him. I held my cheek. Travis rolled his eyes.

"I didn't slap you, I simply high-fived your face," Travis teased. I glared at him.

"I don't think my face was ready for that high-five," I grumbled. I heard cheering and screams from the whole camp. Whoever was dancing was doing pretty well. Travis studied me for a minute.

"I think you're ready to come in. Just no more oh- yeah- in -your face stuff. Please at try to be normal."

"What is normal at Camp-Half Blood," I asked Travis. Travis shrugged. "Good point." He pulled me inside. Annabeth was being pushed by Gabby to dance. Annabeth was going against Mark, one of Clarisse's brothers. Gabby pressed play and "Watch Me" came on by those Shake it up girls. Travis gave me a look. I blushed, embarrassed. I thought those singers were hot. Mark was a horrible dancer. He was flopping around. Mark tried to do a flip but just landed on his face. Everyone laughed. Mark stood up and his eyed glowed red. Everyone shut up. It was Annabeth's turn. Annabeth started out slow. Annabeth was an okay dancer. I guess she know some dance moves because she was twirling and flipping to the song's beat. Starch that, Annabeth was an awesome dancer. Everyone cheered. Gabby went over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth wins!" Gabby yelled. Everyone yelled and cheered. I ran to my IPod and took it. I would kill anyone who would steal this. My friends were congratulating Annabeth. I ran to them. Gabby hugged Annabeth.

"Great dancing!" Annabeth blushed. Percy gave Annabeth a kiss.

"You dance better than me Wise Girl," Percy told her. I laughed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, a dog can dance better than you," I told him. My friends laughed. Percy grumbled something under his breath.

Matthew's P.O.V.

Percy suggested that we go to his cabin. Campers had gone off to do their own thing. Besides, Percy had Coke. We were laughing and having a great walk to Percy's cabin, when Gabby jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Clarisse! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gabby yelled to a shadow. Clarisse came out of the shadow.

"I had to get your attention someway," Clarisse told Gabby. Gabby glared.

"Just go somewhere else Clarisse," Gabby shot back. Travis raised an eyebrow at her. I guess they were enemies. Clarisse snorted.

"Yeah sure, besides it's my turn if I'm going to be playing this truth or dare," Clarisse said.

"I have a dare. I dare you to go somewhere else," Gabby snapped.

"Jeez, Gabby, what's wrong?" Nico asked.

"She said some things I didn't like," Gabby said. Everyone looked confused. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Calling you Miss. No Family is such a mean name," Clarisse said. I looked at Gabby. I didn't know that Gabby has no family.

"I didn't know that Gabby," I told her.

"That's because I haven't told anyone about it." Gabby snapped. Gabby wiped her eyes. Clarisse glared at her.

"Just go Clarisse," Percy told her.

"No Prissy. Miss. No-family over here just wants attention," Clarisse retorted. Gabby, as fast as a cobra, punched Clarisse in her jaw. Clarisse went down.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The Stoll brothers chanted. Percy eyes widened at Clarisse on the floor. Clarisse got up and punched Gabby right back. Gabby staggered and punched Clarisse again. Nico grabbed Gabby from behind. Gabby kicked and thrashed. Percy and I had to hold Clarisse back. Yeah, she's that big.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gabby screamed. Tears fell down her face. Clarisse threw me away with the force of her arm. I slammed against a cabin wall. Clarisse walked away angry. I thought she was fighter. Oh well, I didn't want to be thrown again like a football. I had no idea that Gabby had no family.

"Aww, I was putting my money on Gabby," Travis whined. Annabeth glared at him. Gabby was crying silently.

"You okay?" Percy asked me. I nodded and got up. Nico let go of Gabby. Gabby didn't look at any of us; she went straight to Percy's cabin. We all followed her. Gabby went into the cabin and into Percy's bathroom.

"I'll be with her," Annabeth told us and went to the bathroom.

"Isn't that illegal, like two girls in one bathroom," Connor called after her. Annabeth gave Connor a look and shut the door.

"I wonder what Gabby's hiding," I told them. They all nodded in agreement. My ADHD was starting to kick in. I looked at Nico.

"Nico I dare you to lick Percy's floor," I said. Nico looked at me puzzled.

"Why would I do that?" Nico asked.

"Because it's a dare," I told him. He made a face.

"Do you know what's been on this floor?" Nico exclaimed. He pointed to an old piece of pizza, candy wrappers, and Percy's SpongeBob underwear. Percy blushed embarrassed.

"I don't have Tyson anymore to clean up," Percy said quietly.

"Sure, Percy, blame your half-brother," Travis said.

"C'mon Nico, lick the floor. Percy cleaned like only last year," Travis teased. We all laughed. Nico made a face and put his face to the floor. Nico took a deep breath and licked the floor. Ewww. Who knows what's on this floor. Nico sat up and licked his hand to get rid of the taste.

"That was disgusting," Nico told us.

"Here want to try some Travis." Nico gestured his hand towards Travis's face. Travis backed away quickly. "That's gross, man." Percy laughed. We heard the bathroom door open. Gabby came out.

**REVIEW! What was your fave line? You are going to find out about Gabby's past next chappie! Don't worry, there will be dares.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My computer keeps having problems! It just keeps shutting down at random times! I swear sometimes I just want to throw the computer across the room. I can't even go on it! UGHHHHH! Does anybody know about computers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. That's why I'm on this sight! Duh! xD**

Chapter 11- NICO!

Gabby's P.O.V.

I stormed into Percy's bathroom. I splashed water over my face as someone came in. Blood washed down the drain.

"It's me, Annabeth." I turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked her. She walked over to me. "What happened out there?"

I shrugged. "You all found out I have no family. Yippee," I said sarcastically. Annabeth frowned. She sat down on the toilet. "What do you mean?" I sighed. I knew she was gonna ask that; it's Annabeth.

"When I was ten, my dad got killed. I was—"

"By a monster?"

I shook my head. "By some guy he was in debt with. I was put in an orphanage and got adopted. You would think that my life would be good?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"No, my adoptive parents got killed by a monster. I forgot which one. So I have no one to lean on. Well, if you count Chiron but I would rather not get close to him. The horse man scars me." Annabeth chuckled. Annabeth came over and gave me a hug.

"I went through the same thing. Well, sort of. I ran away because I thought I wasn't wanted. But, my family and I are good now," Annabeth told me. Ugh, this feels awkward. We just kind of stood there.

"So…"

"We should go back."

"Great idea Annabeth." Jun then I heard the guys laugh over something. Boys. I walked out and the laughter stopped. Connor gave me a cooked grin.

"Do you want your ring back?" Connor asked me. I looked down at my hand. It was gone. My dad gave that to me.

"How did-GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled. Connor threw me my ring. I caught and put it back on my finger. It matched my dress perfectly. Yes, I'm still wearing the Aphrodite kid's makeover clothes.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened?" Matthew asked. I nodded. I told them the whole story.

"Wow," Travis said after I finished. "That sounds depressing." I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks Travis. You are such a caring friend," I said with sarcasm.

He grinned. "Why thank you Gabby." I glared at him.

"Didn't you notice my sarcasm?" I asked him. He shrugged. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "Why do I even hang out with you people," I muttered.

"HEY! I heard that!" Percy yelled. **[Yes, Percy's hair is still red.] **I looked up at the sky. "Help me!" I pleaded.

Nico's P.O.V.

This was boring. I felt like I was on a talk show. I felt like someone was going to say '_Now Mr. di Angelo, what's your story?' ___I was thinking of the next dare…or truth. We need to go somewhere else. I ran out of camp dares. I got an idea. **[This is going to be sooo OOC for Nico but I had to make him do this for the story.]**

"Everyone hold hands," I said. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Uh… are you feeling okay Nico?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. Everyone hold hands and close their eyes." Connor gave me a weird look.

"Nico, this kind of seems un-emoish to me," Connor told me. I gave him a look.

"Why does everyone think that?" I yelled.

"Well, you do dress in black, you are pale—"

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the Hades up."

"Okay, I'll stop talking." Connor said.

"Everyone hold hands and close your eyes," I repeated.

Annabeth gave me a look. "Nico why—"

"JUST DO IT!" Everyone jumped at my voice. Everyone looked at each other and held eyes. Most of them closed their eyes. I closed mine and thought, '_THE MALL!' _ I felt my skin being peeled off (not really). The shivers happened and so did the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the mall. Everyone opened their eyes. "NICO!"

Connor's P.O.V.

Nico brought us to the mall! The mall!

"Why did you bring us to the mall?" I asked him. He grinned.

"To play truth or dare," Nico said as if it was that obvious.

"That's why you wanted us to hold hands!" Gabby and Annabeth exclaimed at the same.

"Well, yeah. It was either that or a group hug," Nico told us.

"That would have been weirder," I said. We went inside the mall and walked around. Guys kept looking at Gabby. Well, she was still in her makeover outfit. She grumbled under her breath.

"Gabby, I dare you to go up to go into a store. If someone asks you for help cry and scream 'Why don't you people just leave me alone'," Nico told Gabby. I couldn't help but laugh. Gabby told Nico something in French and went into Hollister. We were watching from across the other side, hidden by plants. An employee walked up to Gabby.

"May I help you?" Gabby looked at the persona and started crying.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Gabby shouted, crying into her hands. The employee looked at Gabby weirdly. Other people were staring at Gabby. Gabby looked at the people staring at her.

"Didn't your mothers tell you that it's impolite to stare at someone? STOP STARING!" Gabby ran out of the store. All my friends were laughing. Gabby glared at Nico.

"Happy di Angelo?" She asked him. Nico shook his head laughing.

"Great performance Gabby. I think everyone thought you were crazy," I told her.

She glared at me. "Don't get me mad Stoll, I'm running out of places to store bodies." I stopped laughing. Part of me knew she wouldn't do that and the part of me says she would. Yay.

**REVIEW! What did you think? Fave line? **


	12. Chapter 12

**MY COMPUTER IS WORKING! LET'S CELEBRATE! *throws confetti in the air* I'm so happy! Okay, I'm done freaking out. Read on readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the dude so I don't own anything. Gosh!**

Chapters 12- HELP ME!

Percy's P.O.V.

Gabby glared at Connor. "Truth or dare Connor," she asked him. Connor crossed his arms. "Dare" Gabby grinned. She went over to Connor and whispered something in his ear. Connor blushed.

"Do I have to?" Connor asked.

Gabby laughed and nodded. "Yes you do. Unless you would want to do a more embarrassing prank?

Connor glared daggers at her. He muttered something under his breath about Athena kids.

"I heard that Stoll!" Annabeth yelled. He rolled his eyes. Connor started to walk up to a girl with red hair that looked familiar. We all watched Connor from behind a bunch of plants. Connor walked up to the girl and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around. As fast as lightning, Connor grabbed her, dipped her, and kissed her full on the lips hard. The girl didn't even try to move.

Connor stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Will you marry me, move into a house with me, have my children, and name them Hunter and Alexis." She stared at him stunned. We all busted out laughing. Suddenly, she slapped Connor across the face and kicked him in his manhood. Connor fell to the ground in pain.

"What the hell is wrong you Connor!" The girl screamed. How did she know his name? Then I realized that it was Rachel. We haven't seen her in such a long time. She was taller and more… women like. Connor groaned on the floor in response.

"Didn't know it was you," Connor moaned into the floor. My friends laughed again. Rachel didn't seem to hear us.

"You know I'm a maiden!" She screamed at him. It was hilarious. Rachel's head snapped up to our laughter. She saw us.

"Who told him to do this?" Rachel screamed at us. Nico pointed at Gabby which earned him a slap.

"Oww! Would you stop will the physical abuse for once? I'll call the cops on you!" Nico yelled at her. Gabby smirked. Rachel walked over to us mad. Connor was still on the floor and people were starting to stare. Rachel poked a finger in my chest.

"What is this Jackson?" She yelled. I smiled.

"It's called truth or dare. Care to join?" I asked her. She started at me and her expression softened.

"Why not? I got nothing better to do," Rachel said. Connor finally staggered over to us. He leaned on Nico. Nico pushed him off.

"I really DO NOT want to be next to you. Who knows where you Stoll's have been," Nico told him. Matthew snickered.

"What's that's supposed to mean!" Travis protested.

"Oh, nothing," Nico said looking down.

"Your turn Connor," Annabeth told him. Connor thought for a moment. He turned to Matthew.

"Truth or dare?" Connor asked him.

"Truth," Matthew told him. Connor frowned.

"Don't be a whip Mr. Sunshine," Connor told him. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Truth," he repeated. Connor huffed.

"If you could only save one person, would it be the person on your left or on your right?" Connor asked him. I was on Matthew's left side while, Travis was on his other side.

"Honestly, I would choose neither," Matthew said. I felt my jaw drop. The girls started laughing.

"B-but why?" Travis asked him. "I thought you were my friend Matthew." Matthew gave him a look.

"Really Travis? After you put blue dye in my shampoo bottle, you would expect me to be your friend," Matthew told him. Travis laughed.

"That was funny. You looked like a blue rainbow," Travis said. Matthew rolled his eyes. Matthew turned to Rachel.

"Truth or dare?" Matthew asked her. She hesitated. She didn't know him that well.

"Dare," she finally said. Matthew grinned.

"When the announcements come on, giving out a sale, freak out and scream 'Oh no! It's those voices again!'" Matthew told her. We all busted out laughing. Rachel's jaw dropped. I bet it wouldn't be that hard for Rachel. I mean she already has voices talking to her in her head. She is the oracle. Rachel needs to give out prophecies. Rachel glared at Matthew.

"Fine," she huffed. We walked around the mall for a few minutes. Suddenly, a voice came on over the intercom.

"We are having a sale at Hollister. Come while it last!" A voice said. Other announcements were said. Rachel started screaming and running around.

"It's those VOICES AGAIN! WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?" Rachel screamed. She was running around in circles. People were starting to take notice of her and stare at her. Rachel stopped running and screaming.

"WELL ARE YOU PEOPLE GOING TO HELP? HELP ME GET THESE VOICES OUT OF MY HEAD! HELP ME!" Rachel screamed. People were glancing at each other, not knowing what to do. I was on the floor laughing. So was everyone one else. The announcement went off. Rachel smiled and sighed happily. She clapped her hands.

"Yay! The voices went away! Let's celebrate!" Rachel yelled. She started dancing around. People were now starting to pull out there cell phones. I was laughing so hard, my gut hurt. Rachel skipped over to us, still pretending she was crazy. She glared at Matthew.

"Happy?" She asked. Matthew nodded, laughing. Rachel turned to Nico. "Your next."

**Ta-da! Chapter 12. *bows to the audience* REVIEW! What was your fave line? And trust I have a lot more pranks. I know how the last chapter is going to end and I'm not telling you. *evil laugh***


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back for another chapter! *dances around wildly* Thanks gods you people cannot see my dancing! I'm horrible! *turns head away in shame* I wonder who really reads the bold print? Anyway, read on my PEEPS!**

Chapter 13- I AM THE LORD OF DARKNESS!

Nico's P.O.V.

Rachel turned towards me. Aw, man. Now I got the prophecy girl giving me a dare. Who _knows_ what she _sees_.

"Truth or dare?" Rachel asked me. I wasn't going to do truth. Why do they call it truth or dare if people only choose dare? I must talk to that person's spirit.

"Dare, bring it Dare," I told her. Ha, see what I did there? I choose a dare and her last name is Dare. Fine, don't laugh. Rachel smiled. She came over to me and whispered it in my ear. I felt my face get hot. She wanted me to do _that_!

"Do I have to do that?" I asked her. Rachel just nodded and laughed. My friends gave us weird looks. I bet they were dying to find out what the dare was. Well, they were just going to have to find out.

"C'mon Death Boy, let's get to work." Rachel tugged on my arm and started to walk to the parking lot where her car was sitting, filled with evil instruments that would embarrass me to death.

"Wait, right here," I told my friends. They all nodded confused. I hope I live through this. I gulped and followed Rachel to her parked car. When we got to her car, she popped the trunk open. Inside was all art supplies, some old clothing to be used in painting and make-up. Rachel smiled evilly. I wanted to run but I held my ground. Rachel pulled out a chair that painters used but it was foldable.

"Sit," she commanded me. I obeyed like a dog.

"Why do you have all this?" I asked her as Rachel pulled out her evil instruments of torture. She shrugged.

"I'm an artist. Anything can be used as art. I throw random things in here just in case I get inspiration," she told me as if it was obvious. Rachel dug out a little pencil thing.

"Now hold still," she told me as she moved towards me as if she had a chainsaw in her hand instead of the black pencil thing. I don't want admit this, but I screamed.

About an hour later, I had this long black cloak over my normal clothes. Rachel put eyeliner, (I mean "guy-liner" as if it made a difference, and I looked like an idiot. And no Percy, you may not agree) black lipstick, (Why am I doing this again? Percy you may call me an idiot now) and Rachel put gel in my hair. My black shaggy hair was now spiked up. Rachel found a long stick by a tree and made into a staff. I grumbled the whole way to my friends as Rachel laughed and people gave me weird looks. Gabby saw me and her eyes widened. She busted out laughing. Here comes the laughing crowd.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gods. What did Nico get himself into? He looked like an idiot. Nico had black eyeliner, black lipstick, and a black cloak over his clothes, and a staff. Oh, and his hair was spiked up with gel. I busted out laughing. My friends turned and saw Nico. The Stoll's fell on the floor laughing. Percy almost fell into the fountain because he was laughing so hard. Matthew was holding his side and Gabby was leaning on me for support. Nico glared at us. Connor took out his phone and snapped a picture of Nico. It made a flash.

Nico turned to Connor. "No flash photography!" I bet that the whole camp was going to see that picture of Nico by tomorrow. Everyone managed to stop laughing after about oh… 10 minutes. It was funny!

"What is this dare Rachel?" I asked. She grinned proudly as if she had just finished an amazing painting.

"You'll see. Nico, stand on the fountain please." Nico grumbled something about girls. Rachel pulled us back so nobody would know that we were with Nico. Nico climbed on the edge of the fountain which was somewhat high. He stood up straight and raised his staff in the air as if it had a power.

"I AM NICO DI ANGELO, PRINCE OF DARKNESS! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Nico bellowed to all the people in the mall. My friends and I couldn't help but laugh. People in the mall were giving him weird looks. I heard one person say to his girlfriend, "There is always one freak that pisses people off." I laughed again. Nico the freak. Nico looked around and had a face that said you-want-it-that-way-eh?

"HOW DARE YOU NOT BOW DOWN TO ME? I AM THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! I RULE OVER YOU!" Nico yelled. A little girl looked at him scared and bowed to him. We all laughed even harder. Suddenly a guy walked up to Nico. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He was wearing an expensive suit. Wow, he looked like Nico. The man glared at Nico.

"I am the king of darkness," the man told Nico. Nico scoffed at the man.

"Yeah right. I AM THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS!" Nico yelled at the man. The man fumed.

"How dare you say that? I am!" The man yelled. Nico looked at him weirdly. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. Hades! Nico looked at me like am-I-suppose-to-be-doing-this. I mouthed the word Hades to him. Nico eyes widened and he said something that sounded like 'Oh crap. I'm dead. Hades didn't even recognize his own son.

"I AM THE KING OF DARKNESS WHICH IS BETTER THAN THE PRINCE SO HA!" Hades yelled at Nico. Black fire danced on Hades fingertips. My friends were laughing and didn't even notice. Nico backed away.

"D-dad it's me, Nico," Nico told Hades.

Hades laughed. "My son would never wear that! Prepare to go to the depth of the Underworld!" Nico glanced at us. I ran over to him while my friends were just laughing their heads off. Nico tried to wipe the black makeup off his face, but failed. Now his whole face was covered with smudged black makeup. Hades looked at me. I bowed to him.

"What are you doing here Annabeth?" Hades asked me. Hmmm, how do you explain that your son looks like a vampire with black makeup?

"I was at the mall with my friends and uh… this is Nico," I told him. Hades looked at Nico and then back at me. Then, Hades busted out laughing. Okay, this was getting weird. Since when did the ruler of the Underworld laugh.

"Nico! What-Why are you dressed up like this?" Hades asked him. Nico turned bright red. I tried to hide my laughter.

"I was-it was a dare," Nico told him still as red as a tomato. Hades laughed again. Then hades whipped out his IPhone and took a picture of Nico.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Nico hissed. Hades bent over and laughed.

"I have to show the others!" Hades told Nico. Then Hades vanished (probably to Olympus) in a column of black smoke. I grinned at Nico.

"Get ready to be embarrassed in both worlds," I told him, trying not to laugh. Nico glared at me. Oh gods, this is funny. Nico and I walked backed to our friends who were slightly laughing.

"Gods Nico, that was funny," Percy told him.

"I will bow down to you oh great prince of darkness," Travis teased. Nico glared at him.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you!" Nico yelled. Travis paled.

"Truth or dare Travis?"

**I had a fun time writing this chapter. Oh Nico. Anyway, REVIEW! Thank you my peeps. Sorry if there are mistakes. I type fast and am bad at spelling. Don't forget to check out my other story please! Until next time, adios. Also what was your fave line?**

**Hugs,**

**Me**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I guess you guys really liked the last chapter. Am I good at dares or what? Sorry about the late update. I went on a vacation and forgot to tell you guys. Anyway, Nico disclaimer time!**

**Nico: *groans* Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes you do! Do it before I stab you! *takes out Annabeth's dagger***

**Nico: That's Annabeth's! *higherthanlove22 glares* Okay, okay! Jezz! She doesn't own anything! **

Chapter 14 – Ahhh, never mind.

Travis's P.O.V.

"Truth or dare Travis?" Nico asked me. I looked at him.

"Dare, Make-up Boy," I said. Nico glared at me. Then, he got a glint in his eye like a Hermes kid when he pranked someone. Nico came over to me and leaned into my ear.

"NICO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed. Nico gave me a weird look.

"What? I was going to whisper the dare in your ear," Nico told me. I turned red.

"Psh, I knew that," I told Nico. He rolled his eyes. Nico told me the dare. Okay, it wasn't that bad. All of my friends gave us weird looks.

"Just watch," I told them. I made my friends stand behind some plants while I chose my victim. A man who looked to be about in his forties, walked by carrying a briefcase and a shopping bag. Perfect. I walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around.

"May I help you son?" He asked me. I frowned and crossed my legs together. I started jumping up and down.

"I-I really have to use the bathroom!" I exclaimed.

The man raised an eyebrow. "That's fantastic son. Thank you for letting me know that but—"

"Can I use your briefcase?" I asked him jumping around even more.

"Son the bathroom is—"

"I don't think I can make it."

"It's only a few paces away."

"It's _so_ far away. Can I use your briefcase?"

'Um, no."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE! THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH EMERGANCY! LET ME USE YOR DANG BREIFCASE!" I yelled at the man. The man sighed.

"Look kid. I have to be—"

I let my eyes roll in the back of my head. I had to do this. I had to do this for the dare. FOR ALL THE DARES OUT THERE THAT EMBARRASSES PEOPLE! I peeped in my pants. Yup, Travis Stoll just wet his pants.

I smiled. "You know what; I don't need your briefcase anyone. I went," I said pointing to my wet spot in front of my pants. The man gave me the weirdest look ever known to man. He looked down at his briefcase and then back up to me.

"You know-I could- Have a nice day," the man said. He turned and walked away fast.

I waved after him "You have a nice day too!" I yelled after him. I turned and walked back to my friends. They were laughing their heads off. Connor came over and patted me on my back.

"Dude, that was great! But, you really didn't have to pee your pants," Connor told me. I rubbed the back my neck.

"Ha, ha, I knew that," I said. Nico laughed and pointed to my wet spot.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you wet your pants! Travis Stoll wet his pants!" Nico laughed. I glared at him.

'Yes, yes, I wet my pants," I told Nico. Percy laughed, holding onto Annabeth.

"You know you have to walk around the whole mall with a wet spot in front of you pants," Percy said.

I glared at him. "Yes, I know! You guys said it already!" I yelled. Gabby giggled and Matthew laughed. I sighed. Oh yeah, it was my turn to give a dare. I smiled evilly and turned to Percy.

"Truth or dare Perce?"

Percy's P.O.V.

Shizznits, Travis asked me truth or dare. I crossed my arms. I was not going to look like a wimp and choose truth.

"Dare Travis," I told him. He grinned.

"I dare you to run around the mall screaming 'I'll save the day! Have no fear! For Fish Boy is here!'" Travis told me, putting a fist on his hip. Everyone started laughing while I felt my jaw drop. **[You may thank SpongeBob for this xD] **

"Do I have to?" I asked. Travis laughed a little and nodded. I cursed in Latin under my breath. Yes, I knew Latin. Say thank you to the Roman camp. Matthew came over and pushed me towards a small crowd of people.

"Good luck Percy. You know, you could have chosen truth?" Matthew told me. I nodded grimly. Matthew walked away, leaving me with a bunch of people. I took a deep breath. I put my arms out as if I was reaching for something. Then I ran around in circles making an engine noise. People were starting to give me looks.

"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR FISH BOY IS HERE!" I screamed, running around in circles. A lady dropped her bag and bent over to pick it up. I ran over to her.

"I'LL SAVE YOU MA'AM," I screamed as I picked up her bag and gave it to her. She gave me a puzzled look. I ran around in circles, pretending I was flying in the air.

"I'll save the day!" I yelled, still running around in circles. A little boy laughed and jumped up and down.

"Yay! Fish Boy I going to save us! Just like Superman!" The little boy shouted, before his mother could pull him away. I ran and climbed on top of the fountain.

"I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU MORTALS! THERE IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF!" I yelled to the people. They gave me double looks or took pictures. Ooooo, pictures. I started posing for the pictures. People were now giving me even weirder looks. I bowed.

"Thank you mortals," I said and went back to my friends, who were laughing their heads off.

"Why were you posing for pictures?" Gabby asked, laughing. I shrugged. Who should go next? I think Gabby should.

**ALSO- I'm going to delete the story the new threat. It seems no one likes it. Unless, someone reviews, I will not delete it. Okay, I want to clear something up. Gabby, Matthew and Nico are 15. Nico would be about 14 if he was real but, I decided to make him one year older. Yeah, so I have ideas for the next chapter. SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORY! Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! REVIEW PLEASE! Love ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! Here's another chapter for you! Merry Summer! xD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 15- NO! You can't have it!

Gabby's P.O.V.

Percy had this gleam in his eye like only a Hermes kid would get after playing an incredible prank. Percy smirked at me.

"Truth or dare Gabby? Percy asked me. I rolled my eyes. How embarrassing could Percy's dares be?

"Dare, Percy" I told him, rolling my eyes. Percy gave me a goofy grin.

"I dare you to kiss Nico," Percy said before laughing. **[I know you all have been waiting for this. xD] **I felt my face turn the darkest shade of red ever. I glanced up at Nico and saw that his face was red too. The Stoll brothers started laughing, along with Annabeth and Percy. Matthew looked down at his shoes and then started cracking up. I glared at my friends. Nico and I didn't move at all. Percy rolled his eyes.

"C'mon guys, just kiss already," Percy said. Nico shrugged and walked over to me. We awkwardly stood in front of each other. Nico made the first move. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. I broke the kiss. Nico blushed a light shade of pink. Rachel clapped her hands together.

"You guys would be so cute together!" Rachel said. I raised an eyebrow at her. She noticed and faceplamed herself.

"I've been hanging with the Aphrodite girls too much." Rachel sighed.

Nico rolled his eyes. I laughed slightly. Travis raised his eyebrows at us.

"Did you guys like that? It seems like you did," Travis said before laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. Nico grinned at me.

"Did you Gabby? Because I sure did," Nico said. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Watch it di Angelo, I'm going to be given the out the next dare or truth," I told him. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gabby, you're an Athena kid. What's the worst dare or truth you could give me?" Nico asked smiling. I gave him a mischievous smile.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Gabby gave Nico a mischievous grin. I wanted to laugh at him.

"Truth or dare?" Gabby asked him.

Nico smirked. "Dare, how bad could it be?" Gabby laughed. She leaned over and whispered the dare in Nico's ear. He paled.

"That's impossible!" Nico cried. Gabby laughed. We all gave her a confused look. Gabby pointed at me. Nico huffed and came over to me. I gave him a confused look. Nico whispered the dare in my ear. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Nico shrugged, while my friends gave me a confused look. Connor stomped his foot.

"Man, I really hate it when you guys whisper the dare!" Connor yelled.

I shook my head. Why was I in Nico's dare?

"Can you tell us?" Travis asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No, you'll find out soon enough," I told him. "C'mon Nico," and with that I dragged him into a candy story. I was 18 and he was 14 or 15! I really don't care about anyone else's' age except Percy's. Don't tell anyone that. At 14… was impossible. I sighed.

"Let's do this," Nico told me. I nodded as he grabbed a lollipop off a shelve. Nico skipped over back to me.

"Can I have this please?" Nico asked. I started at him.

"No."

"Oh please!"

"No."

"Mommy please!" Nico begged giving me the puppy dog eyes. Yup, Nico was pretending to be an annoying child. Like he isn't already. Oh did I forget to mention that Nico is pretending to be my annoying child. I gave Nico a hard stare.

"No, you didn't eat lunch."

"Oh Mommy please! PLEASE!" Nico begged, clinging onto my leg. How did Gabby even come up with this dare? It was ridiculous! I would had have Nico when I was like 14! So wrong! People in the store where staring to look at us.

"Please Mommy, I'll promise I'll be good!" Nico begged again. I shook my head.

"No, last time I did that, you were not good," I said to Nico. Nico pretended to cry. This kid takes dares too seriously. Nico hung onto my leg tight. I walked out of the store with a 14 or 15 year old boy on my leg. Hm, if I kicked him off, how far would he go?

"Please!" Nico begged again. I sighed. I could hear my friends laughing behind me. A man looked at me.

"Will you just give the kid what he wants?" The man yelled at me. I glared at him and he backed off. I raised my fist.

"Yeah that's right! YOU BETTER BACK OFF!" I yelled after the man. Nico gave me a weird look before pretending to cry again.

"Stop crying! You're not getting that candy!" I told my pretend son. Nico got off my leg and pouted.

"Fine, be that way," Nico told me. I heard my friends laughing. I glared at Connor who was laughing the hardest. He's sooo getting it!

**Ta-da! Like? REVIEW PLEASE! FAVE LINE? I'm thinking of dares for the next chappie. Also, I'm going to delete The New Threat. No one seems to like it. PEACE OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Here's another chapter. Once this story is done, I was thinking of a truth or dare the god's style. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I'm not a guy.**

Chapter 16 – I feel so pretty!

Connor's P.O.V.

I laughed so hard. I looked up and saw that Annabeth was glaring at me. Oh fudge. I stopped and straightened out. Annabeth gave me a grin.

"Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked me. I pondered on this for moment. Dare, I will not look like a wimp.

"Dare," I said crystal clear. Annabeth gave me a mischievous grin.

"I dare you to run around the mall screaming 'I feel so pretty! I am pretty!' and ask people if you are pretty," Annabeth told me. Okay, it wasn't that bad. My friends started laughing. Psh, I am pretty.

"Alright Annabeth, I'll do your dare." I took one step and tripped over my own feet. I fell flat on my face. My friends laughed again. I got up quickly to regain whatever dignity I had left.

"Connor, why did you trip over your own two feet?" Gabby asked, trying not to laugh. I felt my face go red.

"I didn't trip. I was uh, testing out gravity. Well guys, it seems that gravity is working right!" I exclaimed. My friends gave me weird looks. Annabeth came over to me.

"Gravity? Really? Just do the dare Connor," Annabeth said with the slap on my arm. I winced.

"What's up with this physical abuse? Jezz, your worse than Travis Annabeth," I told her. She glared at with her gray eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked to the water fountain, where the most people where. I made sure this time I didn't trip over my feet. I started running around failing my arms around.

"I FEEL SO PRETTY TODAY! I FEEL PRETTY!" I screamed. People gave me weird looks and some laughed a bit. I ran up to some random dude.

"Am I pretty?" I asked the dude, framing my face. He just started at me. My face dropped in horror.

"Oh NO! I'M NOT PRETTY!" I screamed running around again. I pointed to the man.

"HE SAID I WASN'T PRETTY!" I screamed loud. Surprising, some people glared at the man while others giggled or laughed a bit.

"Am I pretty? I THINK I AM!" I screamed running around. Some people were shaking their heads at me. I pretended to take this the wrong way.

"I AM BEAUTIFUL! NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY!" I sang very, loudly. People were now giving me double looks and glances. I saw one hot girl stare at me. Hmmm, I like her. I went over to her.

"Am I pretty?" I asked her. She giggled a bit and nodded yes. I flashed a flirty grin.

"So are you. Call me," I told her. She flashed me a smile and said yes. I grinned at her and ran away.

"I am so pretty that I got a girl! Take that Travis! You can't even get Katie! I yelled. I stopped running around and bowed.

"Thank you my faithful people for thinking that I am pretty," I said. I ran back to my friends. They were laughing except Travis. Opps, he heard me.

I shrugged. "What?"

"You said I couldn't get Katie!" He exclaimed.

"You can't!"

"Yes I can!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sine, I'm going to ask her out when we get back to camp!" He yelled. I grinned. Nico owes me 50 drachmas. I looked at my friends for my next victim. I think Matthew.

"Truth or dare Matthew?"

Matthew's P.O.V.

Connor asked me truth or dare. Easy, truth. Now why would I choose a dare from Connor?

"Truth," I told Connor. He groaned.

"You're no fun Matthew!" He whined. I shrugged. Connor thought for a moment.

"Do you like Gabby?" Connor asked me. I blushed. I looked down at my shoes. I heard Connor tap his foot impatiently.

"Matthew, I didn't s-s-stutter so just answer the question!" Connor yelled. I glared at him.

"Yeah, I like Gabby," I said. Connor grinned and turned to Travis.

"Twenty drachmas please," he told Travis. Travis grumbled and took out a pouch of drachmas. I felt my jaw drop.

"You betted that I liked Gabby!" I exclaimed. Connor and Travis shrugged.

"We're Stolls, what did you expect? _Not _t_o _bet that didn't like Gabby? Betting and pranking are our specialty Betting and pranking would be nothing without us," Travis said. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Percy got a curious look.

"You know, if there are two children of the big three here and other demigods, how come we weren't attacked?" Percy asked. We all thought for a moment.

"You know, that's a good question Percy," Rachel said. Suddenly, seven people turned to us.

"We were waiting for that question demigodsssss," one of them hissed. Rachel yelped. The seven people turned into those weird snake ladies. We all brought our weapons and turned to Percy.

"PERCY!"

**Ta-da! Here is chapter 16. Like? REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! It means a lot to me! Fave line? LOVE YA! XD **


	17. Chapter 17

**I wanted to update sooner but I got sick. Like really sick. Like throwing up every hour sick. And then today {sorry I wrote this Tuesday} an earthquake happened. I was sitting on the couch with my brother watching a movie and I felt the couch sway. At first I thought it was my brother moving the couch. Fattie xD. My parents went into survival mode. Anyway, here's the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer- I'm don't own anything. Blah blah.**

Chapter 17- DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?

Nico's P.O.V.

Seven dracanae came at us. I whipped out my sword ready to fight.

"We want you demigodsssss," one of them hissed. Gabby pulled out her sword.

"Well to bad BITCH. You ain't!" Gabby yelled. Without warning, Gabby lunged forward and sliced the one of the dracanae in half. The monster turned to dust. Gabby blew the hair out of her face. Everyone's mouth was wide open. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you going to sit there or help me fight?" Gabby asked us. I nodded and lunged at the nearest monster. Rachel wasn't even fighting. She was watching through her fingers and flinched every time swords clanked together with weapons. Soon, all the monsters were dead. There was dust all over the floor. Rachel was sitting up against a wall, her knees hugging her chest. So I guess she hasn't gotten accustomed to monsters yet. I wiped the monster…guts I guess, off my sword using my shirt. Rachel had finally gotten over the fact that there were no more monsters and stood up.

"Well, that was nice?" Rachel asked, confused of what to call this situation. Whoa, did I just say 'confused of what to call this situation?' Oh my gods, Annabeth is rubbing off on me! I need to find something Green Day or Black Veil Brides quick before I read a book. I swear if I read a book that is smart, I'm blaming Annabeth. We all looked at each other.

"So what now?" Connor asked.

I shrugged. "We could still play truth or dare," I said. Every nodded.

"Why not? It's your turn Nico," Annabeth told me. I gave her a crooked grin and rubbed my hands together. Percy rolled his eyes at me. I though who I would give this absolutely wonderful dare too. UGH! ANNABETH, STOP MAKING MY BRAIN SMART! Annabeth gave me a weird look. Oh crap, did I just say that aloud. I felt my ears go red.

"Annabeth, stop making my brain smart? Really Nico?" Matthew asked before laughing. Annabeth glared at me.

"How am I making your brain smart?" She asked, mad.

I grinned sheepishly. "Well, if you heard my thoughts, you would understand," I told her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. I pointed a finger at her.

"If I read a book and die, I blame my death on you," I told Annabeth, it was silent for a moment. Did I do something wrong? Then everyone busted out laughing,

"Nico, you can't die from reading a book," Travis told me. I shrugged. Suddenly a light bulb seemed to go off in Connor's mind.

"I know how Nico and Percy are related!" he exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Because they're both morons," Annabeth suggested. We all started laughing, except for me and Percy. Percy had his mouth wide open.

"That so mean Annabeth! I'm your boyfriend!" Percy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. Annabeth just laughed and wrapped her arms around Percy.

"I know and I still love you, even if you are a moron," Annabeth told him. Then they kissed. Ugh, just put me in a meat flavored sack and throw me to the wolves. **[You guys know were that's from XD]** Matthew groaned.

"Not another Percabeth moment," Rachel said. We all gave her a funny look.

"Percabeth?" Percy asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's your two names put together," she said like it was obvious.

"Moving on," Matthew said. "It's your turn Nico."

I turned to Percy. "Truth or dare?"

Percy's P.O.V.

I gulped. "Um, dare," I said. Nice gave me a crooked grin. Nico came over to me and whispered it in my ear. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I asked. He laughed and nodded yes. I pointed to Travis and Connor.

"You two, come with me." They looked at me weirdly but tagged along when I walked to a different store. I think it was Aerospastale. Travis groaned.

"Do we have to go into this store? Can we go into Victoria's Secret?" He asked me. I gave him a weird look.

"Why do you want to go in there?" I asked. Travis gave me a look.

"Are you kidding Percy? Women in bras and undies on the wall, what guy wouldn't want to go in there?" Travis asked me.

"Yeah Percy, you're not marries it. You are still single! Well, kind of," Connor said. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Can we just do this," I said. They nodded and we went into the store.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Make way for Mr. Jackson!" Travis yelled while Connor pushed people out of my way. Yes, I was pretending to be a diva movie star. I looked at my nails.

"If you don't get these people out of my way, I'm going to lose it!" I cried.

"We are so sorry Mr. Jackson," Travis told me. People were giving us looks. I put a hand on my hips.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded.

"C'mon people! Mr. Jackson cannot get into his acting self unless he buys something so move!" Connor yelled.

"I'm going to lose it!" I screamed. Connor and Travis gave me pretended worried looks. A guy looked at us.

"Who are you?" He asked. All three of us gasped.

"You don't know who he is?" Travis asked, surprised.

"How could you not know who I am? I'm a movie star people, hello!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air for extra effect. The guy gave us weird looks.

"Okay," he said before turning away. Connor pulled him back.

"You have to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness," Travis told him.

I swatted the guy in the face. "It's too late! I already lost it!" I screamed. Travis and Connor gasped and started to run around the store like crazy.

"Mr. Jackson lost it! He lost it!" they both screamed. I tried not to laugh, it was pretty funny. I snapped my fingers and they came over to me quickly.

"C'mon boys, let's go somewhere else!" I cried a hand on my hip. They followed me out the door while everyone at the store just gave us looks. We walked over to our friends who were laughing their heads off. I rolled my eyes.

"Great job Percy," Nico told me before laughing again. Yup that's me, Percy the moron.

**Still sick, but I'll post later. REVIEW! LIKE? HATE? LOVE YOU ALLLL! FAVE LINE?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back for another update! My power went out during the hurricane! STUPID HURRICANE! Well, on another note, here is a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer-don't own fudge**

Chapter 18- MY FISHES!

Rachel's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Percy could be such a moron. Percy studied us all carefully. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You seem to be thinking hard Percy. Don't hurt yourself too much," Nico joked, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I am think—hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Percy yelled. Travis and Connor laughed. Percy huffed and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What Percy?" I asked him. He just smirked.

"Truth or dare Rachel?" Percy asked me. I crossed my arms. My turn to smirk.

"Truth," I replied. Percy groaned and waved me off.

"AH, never mind Rachel. You're boring," Percy said. I felt my jaw drop while Nico and the Stoll brothers laughed. I put my hands on my hips.

"I am not boring Peruses Andrew Jackson!" I yelled. He flinched when I used his real name. I smirked. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Rachel, you are not boring. You are just really scary when you do your weird chanting stuff. Also when your eyes turn green and that mist comes out of mouth. It's almost like your foaming," Percy told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Nico laughed along with everyone else. I crossed my arms.

"Well, it's good to know that the savior of Olympus is scared of a red haired girl," I said coldly. I didn't know if I should punch him. Then again, it really would have helped. He was invincible. Stupid Styx. Percy glared at me. We glared at each other for a few minutes. Annabeth tried not to laugh and separated us.

"Just give her a truth," Annabeth told Percy. Percy crossed his arms.

"Fine Wise Girl," Percy said. I rolled my eyes at him. Percy thought for a moment.

"Rachel, is it true that you think Apollo's hot?" Percy asked. I blushed a bit. Gabby's eye widened. Travis and Connor started running around like crazy.

"RACHEL LIKES APOLLO! RACHEL LIKES APOLLO!" They both screamed. I felt my ears turn red.

"I don't like him!" I cried. Nico was just laughing at the Stoll brothers. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Yes Rachel, you don't like him. That why you blushed," Matt said. I felt my ears go red.

"I don't!" I cried. I glared at Travis and Connor. I went over to them and pulled their hair. An outburst of ow's came from them. I looked at them.

"I don't like Apollo! He's just a very hot god!" I yelled. Gabby raised an eyebrow.

"So, you don't like him, but you think he's a hot god," Gabby repeated. I nodded. Annabeth gave me weird look.

"And that makes perfect sense," Connor said. Travis laughed again. I slapped his head. Travis scowled and rubbed his head. Nico came forward.

"I understand Rachel. I'm smexy," Nico said, a crooked smile playing on my face. Annabeth gave him a weird look.

"Okay Nico, every girl thinks your smexy," Gabby said. She smirked and crossed her arms. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You sure Gabby? 'Cause when you kissed me, it seemed that you thought I was smexy," Nico said. Gabby blushed.

"No I didn't," she said. Connor rolled his eyes.

"I know we all have our cute Aphrodite moments, but can we tone it down a bit. You guys are making me wanna throw up glitter," Connor said. We all give him weird looks. Okay. I turned to Matthew.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

Matthew's P.O.V.

I studied Rachel. "Dare, Dare," I said smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hahaha Matt," she said. I grinned.

'So, what's the dare?" I asked her. She gave me a crooked grin. She came over and whispered the dare in my ear. I groaned at what she said.

"Ugh, I hate it when you whisper the dare!" Travis yelled. Annabeth laughed.

"Tough luck Travis," she said. I sighed.

"Stay here," I told my friends. I went over to the fish pond. I can't believe I was doing this. I held my breath and dove in. I came back for air. A little kid came by the fish pond. I swam, more liked walked if you ask me.

"MY FISHIES!" I screamed. The little kid backed away and screamed. I grinned. The fish were around me, trying to figure out who I was. I snickered. A boy came over to the pond. People were giving weird looks. They all thought I was crazy. The boy threw bread to the fish. I rushed over to him.

"MY FISH! YOU NO FEED THEM! I FEED THEM YOU!" I screamed at the kid. He screamed; probably think that I was going to feed him to the fish. I saw him clench his fist. He swung and punched me in nose. Dammit. I held my nose.

"Oww, that hurt," I said. The boy stuck his tongue at me. I had to resist the urge to throw him across the mall. I gritted my teeth.

"You better watch it kid," I told him. He put his hands to his ears.

"LALALALAL," he screamed. I grabbed a fish and shook it in his face.

"EAT HIM MY FISH MNION!" I screamed. The boy looked at me horrified. He ran away and screamed. I smirked. Teaches him right. I placed the fish back in the water. I hoped out of the pond, drenched in water. I could hear my friends laughing their heads off. I rolled my eyes. My sneakers squeaked every time I took a step. Great. I should have chosen truth instead.

**So here you go! I'm starting school so I won't be able to update that often anymore. School comes first. Anyways REVIEW! LIKE? HATE? FAVE LINE? Also, I'm getting my laptop taken away so yeah. LOVE YA GUYS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REIVEWS AND OTHER THINGS! IT MEANS SO MUCH! I still have more ideas. xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! I'M SORRY! SCHOOL STARTED AND I HAD SO MUCH WORK TO DO! I pulled like two all-nighters for school things. I can't believe it's been a month. I'm sorry. This chapter is more like a filler chapter. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. Now read.**

**Disclaimer- Disclaimed**

Chapter 19- "That little Asian bi—" "GABBY!"

Gabby's P.O.V.

I laughed as Matthew came back to us, drenched in water. I snickered. He sighed as he wrung the water out of his shirt. Percy and the guys laughed.

"You really had to slap him with the fish?" Connor asked before laughing once more. I giggled. Matthew looked at me and winked. Nico stopped laughing and gave Matthew a glare for about a second but smiled to cover it off. I shrugged it off. Boys. Percy laughed a bit and out his arm around Annabeth.

"Alright Matthew, it's—"A grumbling noise interrupted what Percy was about to say. Annabeth laughed and patted his stomach.

"I guess someone's hungry," Annabeth said. All the guys nodded.

"Well, I hope you weren't planning to starve us! I mean, we have so much to live for!" Travis said dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure everyone would miss your pranks," I said, a smirk on my face. Annabeth laughed. Travis gasped.

"I feel so hurt inside. I thought—"Travis started to say but Connor covered his mouth.

"Dude, shut up. I'm starving," Connor told him. Travis pulled Connor's hand off his mouth. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well then," Travis replied. Rachel rolled his eyes at him. Travis was such a drama queen. Annabeth pecked Percy on the lips.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat? We'll meet up back when you're done," Annabeth said, a smiled spread on her face. Percy beamed. Men and their food.

"Alright. C'mon guys," Percy said, leading Nico, Travis, Connor, and Matthew to the food court. I turned to Annabeth.

"Now what?" I asked her. We were going to roam around the mall doing nothing? I think not. I opened my mouth to say something when I saw her. _Her._ That…that little Asian Barbie. _Her. _I gritted my teeth and grabbed Annabeth's and Rachel's arm.

"C'mon," I told them, leading us away from her. Of course she has to magically show up. Drew always knows when Nico or Matthew are at the mall. Drew could care less about the Stoll boys. I smirked at the thought. Annabeth gave me a weird look.

"Gabby, what's going on?" Rachel asked me. I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't she know by now? I mean, she can see the future. So much for that gift from Apollo.

"Drew is here," I grumbled. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She gave me a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"You're intimidated of Drew? C'mon Gabby she's just a girl—"

"Who's flirting with Percy?"

"WHAT?"

Rachel pointed over her shoulder. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh from Annabeth's face. Priceless. Annabeth turned red. I watched as Drew put a hand on her hip in a "flirty" position. Percy shifted his feet back and forth. He looked uncomfortable. Travis and Connor were practically drooling over her. I smirked. Drew's high pitched laugh filled the mall. Ugh, she is starting to remind me from Snooki from Jersey Shore. Fake tan weird hair, bet they could be sisters. Annabeth started to march up to them but, Rachel pulled her back.

"Let's see what Percy and the guys do," Rachel whispered. Annabeth hesitated but nodded. We hid behind some plants or ferns and watched. Annabeth clenched her fists as we heard Drew laugh from Percy's stupidity. Percy sighed and told her something. She looked mad now. She retorted something back. Percy bit his lip, trying to prevent from laughing. I could hear her make the "ugh" noise and turn to Matthew and Nico. Aw hell no. I started to get but Annabeth and Rachel pulled me down. They gave me a silent warning, telling me to stay put. I grumbled but obeyed. Matthew looked as bored as ever as Drew talked to them. Connor and Travis were still drooling over her. I wrinkled my nose and she flipped her hair. I could smell her nutmeg perfume from here. Someone needs to tell her how to use some manners. Drew laughed at something Nico said. He gave her a weird look; as if he didn't say anything funny at all. But then, she went too far with Nico. She leaned closer to him. Nico tried to backup, but backed up onto a wall instead. I narrowed my eyes at Drew. That's it. She had her fun. I got up, ignoring Annabeth's and Rachel's protest, and walked right up to her. Nico saw me walking up to him and his pleaded a 'Help me. Being attacked by a Barbie Doll.' I tapped Drew's shoulder. She turned around.

"Can I help you Blondie?" She asked me, narrowing her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess the perfume really fried your brain. Can't even tell brown from yelled. So sad," I said dramatically.

"Whooo! Go Gabby!" I heard the Stolls yell. I ignored them. I needed to concentrate on the enemy right now.

"Brown haired girls are dull. No life. Just like you," Drew snapped. **{I'm a brunette. I got called that once by this girl. Grrr. No offense to brown haired girls like Meh :D} **I laughed.

"Oh gods Drew, really? I hope you look in a mirror soon. I think you just insulted yourself," I retorted back. Drew sneered.

"Who cares? If you mind, I would like to get back to Nico," Drew said, turning around.

"Erm…" Nico said. He seemed to be in the middle of this argument. I smirked and turned Drew around again.

"I think you shouldn't. I really don't want his brain fried from your perfume," I told her. She glared at me but then had a smug look. She looked at me like I just had lost this battle.

"Someone jealous? I didn't know he was yours?" Drew asked, innocent as an angel. I snorted. She was so angel-like. Not.

"I'm not. I'm protecting a friend from you," I shot back. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Please honey, I know the signs of jealousy. Besides, Nico is still a hot available guy," Drew said. Someone is a Nico obsessed fan.

"Um, guys, I rather not be discussed as a prize," Nico said, shifting his feet.

"Shut up Nico," I snapped.

"Okay…"

"Drew, go rob a beauty store or something. Nico is not yours," I told her. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then prove it," Drew said, crossing her arms. I glared at her.

"Fine," I snapped. I pushed Drew out of the way. I went over to Nico and pressed my lips to his. He stayed shock for a second but returned the kiss. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Matthew. Mad. I closed my eyes again, still kissing Nico. What have I gotten myself into?

**Like? Gabby and Nico? Gabby and Matthew? Only you can decide. Put your choice in your review! I'll try to update sooner. Promise. REVIEW MY LOVERS XD **


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I AM SO SORRY! I'LL LET YOU THRPW ROCKS AT ME AND EVERYTHING! SCHOOL HAS JUST GOTTEN SO BUSY! I'M SO SORRY! I ALSO GOT ON Honor Roll :D. Well, you guys all voted and guess who won? Well, what are you doing? READ ON AND FIND OUT! But it rhymes with Fabby and Mico. xD This is probably going to be a dramaish chapter.**

Chapter 20 – "Matthew, please. I'm Sorry."

Matthew's P.O.V.

I glared as Gabby and Nico kissed. And stayed kissing! Fury boiled in my veins. Had she not kissed me _like that _before? Gabby finally pulled away, still having her arms wrapped around Nico's neck. Nico's had hung loosely on Gabby's waist.

"Wow," they both whispered at the same time. I gritted my teeth and looked down. I guess Gabby wasn't really into me after all. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth looking at me. Well, I guess she knew what was up with me. I finally looked up, only to see Gabby and Nico holding hands. Well, I'm done. I couldn't believe I had actually fallen for Gabby. It was too late to go back up. I've already hit the ground and it was too late to come back up. Travis and Connor had mischievous faces and were whispering something in each other's ear. Great, who knew what those two were up too? Rachel bit her lip and moved from side to side, like she was nervous. Percy glanced at me, then at Gabby and Nico. Running a hand through my blond hair, I sighed.

"Well, I think I'm going to go," I said, turning on my heels. Walking, I pushed the mall door open and went outside. I realized my mistake.

"Crap," I muttered, not really knowing where I was. It wasn't the city for sure. Maybe it was St. James or something. Looking over my shoulder, I realized no one was coming after me. Well, then. I leaned against the wall.

"You know, if I saw you on the streets, you'd look like a bum," a voice said. I turned and neither less saw Thalia. My face broke into a grin.

"Hey Sparks," I said smiling. She rolled her eyes and glared at me. She seemed out of Hunter mods today. Instead of wearing her virgin get-up, she had on ripped jeans, Converse, and a Green Day t-shirt. I couldn't help but smile again.

"You know I will shoot your ass across Long Island if you call me that again," Thalia told me, dead serious. I couldn't help but Laugh. I slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Well, you know if you call me Mr. Sunshine, your butt is going to be rhyming for the rest of your life," I told her, a sloppy smile on my lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Your jokes never get too old, do they?" Thalia asked me, somewhat irritated. I laughed.

"You know you love it," I told her with a grin. Rolling her eyes once more, Thalia pushed her arm over of her.

"Keep the limbs to yourself buddy. I would hate to see you turn into a rabbit, or maybe a cute hamster," Thalia said, giving me her innocent face. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know how much Lady Artemis loves turning, and I quote, 'foul, no goo, heartbreakers who call themselves as men' into animals.

"Very funny Sunny." I laughed at her same old joke. Thalia studied me with her blue eyes.

"Where are my other two idiot cousins?" Thalia asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my blond hair again.

"Inside, with everyone else," I said glumly. Thalia stared at me, probably knowing what happened.

"What happened?" Thalia asked. Despite how I felt, I couldn't help but grin.

"It started with true and dare. Add a Drew and you get a surprise with a dash of broken heart," I told Thalia with a weary smile.

"Oh gods, what did my family do?" Thalia asked, laughing a bit.

Travis's P.O.V.

Connor and I looked at each other and grinned. Now we knew who to shove in the closet next time. Connor was too busy whispering the next dare when Matthew suddenly left. What the heck happened? I glanced over at Gabby, only to see her face fall. Annabeth sighed and Percy ran a hand through his hair. Well, we just screwed someone's day. Connor raised his eyebrows.

"Gods dammit," Gabby muttered, clenching her jaw. Nico wrapped his arm around Nico. I was no mind reader, but I was pretty sure Matthew was mad at Gabby or death boy over here.

"He'll probably come back, let's just continue," I said, really wanting to play this game. Honestly, I really didn't care about the situation at hand. All I cared about was watching someone do an awesome dare and being humiliated by putting the dare on YouTube. Oh yeah.

"I guess Travis is right. Matthew is one to forgive quickly from what I deserved," Annabeth said, nodding her head. What else doesn't Annabeth observe? She probably observes how people flush toilets. Percy didn't seem to agree. He shifted his weight back and forth.

"Alright, I'll go," Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence. Rachel stared right at me. I crossed my arms.

"Bring it on red-head," I said smirking. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I dare you to mess with the people in that store," Rachel said, pointing to a small, mini market in the corner. It looked like it sold gum, chips, drinks, and any other useless things. I grinned. So easy, I already messed with people on a daily basis.

"Watch and learn," I said as I walked into the store. The guy working there looked up as I walked in. I smiled and waved at him, probably creeping him out. I grabbed a bag of chips and walked up to the counter.

"I would like to buy these delicious chips," I told him with a grin. The guy nodded, reaching out to grab my bag. As soon as he was about to touch the bag, I pulled back and hissed at him.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY CHIPS. MY PERCIOUS!" I screamed, cradling the bag of chips. The guy raised his eyebrow and reached for the bag again. I repeatedly hit his arm.

"YOU RAPIST! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FEEL MY BAG?" I yelled loudly. Other people in the store were starting to notice and looked back at me. The guy huffed.

"Dude look, we all wanna make money right? Well, I'm trying to buy a brand new Mustang so please give me a bag," the guy said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know working at the mall ain't enough to buy a brand new Mustang?"

"Thank you for crushing my dreams."

I smiled at him. "No problem. But touch my bag." The guy sighed, obviously getting annoyed. He snatched the bag from my hands and scanned it. I screamed.

"NO CHIPY! YOU TOLD ME YOUR BARCODE WAS ONLY RESERVED FOR ME TO SCAN!" I cried, dropping to my knees. The guy looked at me and threw the bag at me.

"Have a nice day and don't come back," the guy said. I started blankly at him.

"I thought the phrase is 'come back'? Also, don't I have to pay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The guy sighed as I stood up.

"No get out," the guy told me. I was about to say something when this rude lady pushed me away and gave a guy a drink to scan.

"I'm in a hurry. Scan it," the woman snapped. I gaped at her. How dare she cut Travis Stoll on line!

"Uh, excuse, you cut me in line," I snapped back at the woman. She glared at me. Oh it's on bitch.

"If you had asked, I would have let you go in line. Since you didn't, get in the back of the DAMN LINE!" I yelled at the lady, pointing over my back. She sighed and got in back of me. Time for fun. I slowly moved my arm towards the gum and grabbed one, slowly putting it on the counter.

"Are you serious?" The woman yelled at me.

"Shhh, grabbing gum takes time. If you bother me, I'm going to drop it. Like that!" I said, dropping the gum on the floor. I slowly moved down to grab it. I slowly grabbed more gum. The guy behind the counter grinned, finally enjoying and understanding my sick humor. About 20 packs of gum later, I stopped.

"Done!" I sang at the top of my lungs. I glanced back at the woman and smiled. Her face was red and it looked like she was about to explode. I laughed and paid for the gum. I spent about twenty dollars on gum just to piss someone's day off. I am so proud of myself! I left the store and saw my friends cracking up. I bowed as my friends continued to laugh.

"Thank you, thank you. I—THALIA!" I yelled loudly, seeing Thalia walking in with Matthew. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you my sweetie," I told her grinning, still bear hugging her. Soon, I felt a shock. I yelped and jumped off of her, rubbing my now hairless arms.

"Good to see you," Thalia said, putting me in a headlock. She gave me a nougie.

"Ha, ha," I told her, getting out of the headlock. She only grinned.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled, giving her a hug. I smiled. Well, you should I so ever choose now? I think the person's name starts with a T. I glanced at Matthew and saw he was smiling. Yet, the smiled seemed fake. I guess he wasn't quickly to forgive. I wouldn't be either.

**CHAPTER 20 DONE! :D There about two more chapters left of this story. After I finish this story, I am going to give you some of my new ideas and you guys can choose which ones. Review! Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update this weekend again. Hopefully. xD LOVE YOU ALL! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Adjhkli; I am so sorry I have not uploaded in like forever. School has been tough and everything. I'M SORRY! I TRY MY BEST TO WRITE BUT IT'S HARD! Not really, I just have a lot on my plate xD. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Yes, there may be a sequel, but I will also give other suggestions to see which ones you like the best. Since I can't make a poll for some stupid reason, I'll just have to tally the votes in your comments. And trust me; my writing has gotten a lot better. LIKE A LOT. I won a poetry contest: D! Okay, READ ON MY READERS AND VOTE.**

Chapter 21 – "This is where it ends, doesn't it?"

Thalia P.O.V.

I laughed lightly as Annabeth wrapped her arms around me, giving me a big hug.

"I missed you too Annie," I told her with a small smirk.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth snapped, crossing her arms lightly. I laughed and waved to my two idiot cousins, Percy and Nico. They smiled and hugged me as well. I gave Connor a nod, telling him not to even think about touching me. My blue eyes glanced over at Gabby. I always had iffy feelings about Gabby. There were times where she seemed like a good friend and other times she didn't. Gabby, in my opinion, seemed to like play with feelings with that innocent look on her face. But then again, I don't know that girl as well as Annabeth does.

"So what's-"I managed to say before a loud hawk interrupted what I was saying. I looked up and saw the three Furies. Oh, well, this was just fantastic. Someone screamed. I think that was Travis or Connor. Nope, it was so Connor. I looked at Nicole quickly.

"Show travel us outta here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, grabbing his arm. Nicole jumped at my touch. I probably shocked him without even meaning to.

"Alright! Everyone hold hands," Nicole said sternly, that look in his face that always reminded me of his father. Bleh Hades. Hate that man. Personally, I think Zeus is better, even though he abandons his kids-getting off track here. Everyone got together, Connor screaming again. I closed my eyes as I felt the air whoosh around me and felt like my skin was being ripped off.

I gasped and fell to the ground, rolling a few times. I groaned and sat up, not really recognizing the place. I rubbed my eyes and found myself near my Pine Tree. Where was everyone?

"Guys?" I called out, standing up and looking around. See, this is why my powers are ten times better! I jumped when something fell from the tree, hitting the dragon guarding the fleece. The dragon snapped and pushed the person away. I recognized it as Matthew. He groaned and sat up and rubbing his head.

"You okay dufous?" I asked him, kneeling next to him. He nodded and stood up, pointing to the tree. I raised an eyebrow. Soon, two other people fell. Connor and Travis.

"What's the hell is wrong with you?" Connor yelled at Travis, pushing him. Travis groaned and rolled over, pushing Connor back.

"What's wrong with me? I have you as a brother!" Travis yelled at Connor, standing up. I put my hands on my hips. Boys will be boys.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked angrily, knowing that the Stolls must have done something. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Relax Sparky. Nico probably mess up his shadow thing," Connor said, stretching a wincing. I rolled my eyes, my eyes returning to normal.

"Oh holy fudge bars," a voice moaned over the hill. I looked over and saw everyone else. I laughed at Percy, who was top of Annabeth, who was on top of Nico, who was on top of Rachel. Rachel groaned, and pushed everyone off.

"Jezz you Greeks, what do you eat? Fruity Pebbles?"

"What does cereal have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot of sugar. Sugar makes you fat if you have a lot of it!"

"Are you calling me fat Rachel? Because honestly, I think I'm yummylicious," Percy said, smirking at Rachel. Rachel groaned and slapped Percy on the back of the head.

"Shut up already! I have a brain blast," Annabeth moaned, rubbing her temples. Nico busted out laughing.

"That's a Jimmy Neutron reference," Nico said with a smirk. Annabeth smacked him as well.

"Shut up."

I sighed and rubbed my temples as well. I suddenly stooped and looked around. Gabby wasn't here. I looked up at the tree, seeing no one else.

"Guys, where is Gabby?" I asked them, looking for her.

"Lag," Nico said quickly as Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel started to stand up. Nico stood up and stretched.

"Shadow traveling a lot of people can make one person late," Nico told us as they started to walk up the hill to Connor, Travis, and me.

"So basically your powers are crap?" Travis asked Nico, smirking

"Shut up," Nico said rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Gabby melted out of the trees, landing flat on her face. Gabby was cussing in at least five different languages.

"Yo, Smart face, you okay?" Travis asked her smirking. Gabby grumbled something and rolled over, landing on her back.

"Shut up," Gabby mumbled, looking up at the sky. Percy grinned and lay next to Gabby and looked up at the clouds as well.

"Oh look, that cloud looks like an idiot named Percy," Gabby teased, smirking lightly.

"Oh hahaha Gabbs" Before I knew it, everyone was on the ground, looking up at the clouds. I sighed and lay down as well.

Percy's P.O.V.

Overall, that day must have been one of the best days. Over the years, we grew older and still remind ourselves of that day. But, not everyone was alive to remember. Matthew died about only year later. It's a story I rather not get into really. Gabby was heartbroken after his death and never forgave herself. Gabby did marry Nico later, but she never seemed to be the same. Travis and Connor are professional dancers. Yeah I know, amazing right? Annabeth and I are married and have kids of our on. Thalia is still a Hunter and visits us often. Rachel is still oracle and camp is better than ever. We made memories that day and they were really stupid ones. But when you're a demigod, you don't know when your time is going to be up and what will happen in your life. When your demigod, you learn not to regret and just enjoy life. But, I'm glad we played Truth and Dare that day. That one game changed our lives.

**Okay, done with the story! I do have some suggestions. Yes, Matthew's dies, but not in the way you think. Here are the suggestions:**

**I'll Be The Demi to Your God- One-shots of Percy and Annabeth's lives together. **

**Apollo's Band of Brothers – Apollo is tired of Artemis's "Hunters" and decides to make his own "Hunters." Things don't turn out the way Apollo wants them though…**

**Because of the Gods – We have secret files that have interviews with the gods. Here, you will read and understand why certain things happen…because of the gods.**

**A Year Later – A squeal to this story. Gabby and Nico are finally together. But, having a life of a demigod is never easy. Monsters, drama, love, and kidnappings are in the view. Can Gabby and Nico survive along with the camp?**

**Twins – Percy has a twin sister, but they were separated at birth. Poseidon knew that when the siblings were together, they would be powerful. But, the wins meet at camp. Together, they have many adventurous and battles.**


	22. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "A Year Later" is now up and will be updated regularly. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Enjoy reading my loves!**


End file.
